The Ski Trip
by Ali213
Summary: COMPLETED! The gang are going on a ski trip, will the cold nights be heated up by a little luvin? what do you think...;) BL with minor NH and JP
1. Travelling

_I know I should be working on 'Never gone away' (if you haven't read it, read it - and **review**!)but I haven't had time to finish the next chapter, so I'm posting this instead as a little Christmas bonus, if you guys like it I'll try and keep both stories going at the same time._

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill (out of interest, does anyone know who actually does? Is it Mark, or the WB?? Cos wouldn't it be funny if they wrote a fanfiction, and could e like 'actually, I DO own this show'!)_

_It's set about a week or two after where the show is in the US right now, so Brooke's just got together with Felix (but don't worry, she's not sure about her decision...) and Lucas has feelings for Brooke but has accepted she's with Felix. If stuff doesn't work just consider it AU, oh yeah, and Jake's back!_

* * *

The students at Tree Hill High looked forward to their annual ski trip all year. A week of skiing, snowboarding, hot chocolate, and most importantly, the little log cabins they stayed in which were allocated regardless of sex, i.e. guys and girls together in the cold under a log roof. 

Brooke Davis was no exception, she couldn't wait to get away from school and the madness of tree hill and relax with all her friends. Well almost all…

"I can't believe we're not allowed to go! Why do they fill up all the places so quickly anyway, it's totally unfair to all the new students,Anna and Ididn't even get a chance to apply!"

"I know Felix, but it doesn't matter, it won't be _that_ much fun, and I'll see you in a week," Brooke was pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and chucking them in her suitcase, while Felix was lying on her bed, with his arms crossed, looking very pissed off.

"A week's a really long time! What am I going to do while you're away?"

"You can hang out with Anna, or make some new friends, you'll be fine, and I bet you don't even like skiing anyway!"

He didn't answer, and she rolled her eyes and continued choosing clothes.

"You're not taking that!"

"What? Why not?" Brooke was holding her red bikini.

"Well firstly, you won't need it because you're going _skiing_ and secondly, I don't want other guys staring at you when I'm not there to beat them up."

"Ever heard of hot tubs Felix? And no one's gonna be staring at me, they all have their own girlfriends to worry about." Secretly, Brooke was also looking forward to this trip because it would be a chance to get away from Felix for a little bit. His whole protective kick had gone from cute to annoying and she was tired of constantly having his arm around her.

Felix had been silent for a while and she looked over at him, "Are you seriously not okay with it?" she asked.

He sighed and then said, "No, it's okay, I just, wish I could go with you, you know?"

She smiled, "yeah I know."

"Is Lucas going?"

She had turned back to her wardrobe but now looked back at him quickly, "So what if he is?"

Felix shrugged, "I was just wondering."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, she knew Felix hated Lucas, and since he'd broken up with Anna, they'd been even more open about it. She thought, however, that Felix's dislike for Lucas might be caused by more than just him ending his relationship with Felix's sister.

"I'm not sure," she stated simply, and went back to packing. She actually knew for a fact that Lucas was going, but if she told Felix that they'd only get into an argument about it, and she couldn't be bothered to deal with that right now. It would be fun to spend some time with Lucas though, their new friendship had faltered slightly since she had begun dating Felix, but she was sure they could resurrect it once they were on their own.

* * *

The next morning everyone met outside the school where two large coaches were ready to take them on the five hour journey to where they would be skiing. Brooke caught sight of Peyton, who was standing with Jake. 

"Pey, please tell me I can sit next to you on the coach?" Brooke asked.

"Umm..." Peyton glanced at Jake, who gave Brooke an apologetic look. She looked at him pleadingly, sticking out her bottom lip like a little kid, and he caved, and nodded to Peyton.

"Yeah, sure," Peyton agreed, then turned to Jake, "You're such a pushover," she laughed.

"Oh come on, look at her," he gestured to Brooke, "No guy can resist the whole puppy eyes thing!"

This earnt him a satsfied smile from Brooke, and a smack on the arm from Peyton. He laughed as they climbed onto the coach, finding seats near the back. Haley, Nathan and Lucas came on a little after them, and Haley and Nathan sat across the aisle from Jake, and Lucas sat next to him. Pryton and Brooke were in the row behind.

They all chatted and laughed for the first hour or so, and then one by one people began to listen to music or fall asleep, until the bus was pretty quiet. Brooke was happily listening to her i-pod, when suddenly it ran out of battery. "Shit," she muttered, "I knew I should have gota Sony." She looked over at Peyton, but she had fallen asleep, some random rock music blaring from her headphones. Brooke sighed, and leatn back in her seat. She examined her cuticles, she really needed a manicure...She was just about to try and go to sleep when the seat in front of her shifted slightly, and she remembered that Lucas was sitting there.

"Lucas," she whispered, leaning over the top of his seat.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me."

She heard him chuckle, and then he twisted round to face her. "Entertain you how?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, talk to me."

"Why don't you talk to Peyton?"

"She fell asleep on me. It's typical, I go to _so_ much trouble to get her to sit next to me and then she's totally comatose for the whole ride!"

Lucas laughed and Brooke smiled. Peyton shifted slightly in her sleep, she seemed restless. Brooke gently reached over and removed her headphones, and switched off the CD player. She pushed the jumper Peyton was using as a pillow slightly further beneath her head, and she was silent again.

Lucas smiled as he watched Brooke attend to her best friend. When she turned back to him he said, "I'm so glad you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she meant it as a joke, but Lucas' face fell.

"I'm sorry," she said puickly, "I guess we're not really at the stage where we can jooke about that yet, huh?"

Lucas just shook his head,

"But we'll get there," Brooke smiled, and Lucas felt a huge surge of relief.

"I'll never forgive myself," he murmured.

"You should," Brooke whispered, and he looked up, surprised. "We all make mistakes," she continued, "And thenwe learn from them, and that's how we grow up."

"When did you become so wise?" he joked.

"Oh I've always been wise," she smiled imperiously," But I find it conflicts with the ditsy cheerleader image, so I only share my wisdom with a select few."

"I'm honoured," he grinned, and she giggled.

They talked for almost an hour, about the last couple of weeks, and about their pasts, and the random things people find themselves talking about on too long bus journeys. Eventually people started to wake up again, and the noise level in the bus grew. Whitey, who was chaperoning the trip with some other staff, came down the aisle, hitting Lucas on the head on the way down and telling him to turn around and sit down. He gave Broooke a last smile, before facing forward again, and for the rest of the journey they both chatted with Jake and Peyton.

* * *

The gang all piled of the coach, and found themselves standing at the bottom of what appeared to be a tiny village on the hillside, but was actually the complex of cabins they would be staying in. Whitey stood before them now, holding a box of keys, each with a numbered key ring attached. 

"These are the keys to your cabins. Each cabin has two small bedrooms and these have been allocated alphabetically. I'll call out the numbers and give you your keys."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and grinned, they new they'd be together, and they were happier about that fact than they had been last year at the basketball game, but still Nathan would have preferred to be with Haley.

Whitey was reading down the list of names, and had come to "Cunningham, Teresa and Davis, Brooke," Brooke and Teresa went and collected their keys, smiling at each other and then rejoined the group. Brooke would have liked to be with Peyton, but Teresa was still fun. Further down the list Jake and Haley were placed together, and seemed happy enough. When Whitey reached 'S' Nathan and Lucas were surprised to hear they were not together, but Lucas was with Peyton, and Nathan with Tim. Lucas and Peyton eyed each other nervously as they collected their keys, and Brooke felt an unfamiliar wave of jealousy. She shook it off, and looked at Jake, who looked as if he didn't mind the arrangement, he could see neither Peyton nor Lucas harboured any residual feelings anymore.

Nathan was fine with being placed with Tim, they were, after all, best friends, but Tim didn't look so happy.

"Um, Brooke," Brooke turned to Teresa.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if maybe…you switched with Tim?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her; she had forgotten that Tim and Teresa had just started going out.

"Sure, whatever," she laughed and went over to Tim and Nathan, "Tim, your lady friend wants to get it on with you, we're switching, "she through her key at him, and he caught it, surprised but smiling, and threw her his.

"Well Nate, I guess it's you and me then," she clapped a hand on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Wait a second, we can switch?" Haley asked.

"I guess so," Brooke shrugged, "Whitey never said we couldn't."

"Cool," said Haley, and took Brooke's key, and grabbed Nathan's hand, "We'll see you at dinner," they began making their way up the hill.

"Okay…" said Brooke, slightly startled by Haley's swift actions, "So I'm with Jake."

"Actually, if you don't mind…" Peyton held up her key, and Brookesighed and switched. As Peyton and Jake began making their way up the hill hand in hand, Brooke turned to the last person left standing there with her. There was a moment's silence as they contemplated each other, and then Brooke said, "So I guess we're sharing a cabin."

"Looks that way," Lucas fought to keep a straight face as Brooke eyed him suspiciously.

Finally she shook her head and laughed, "Come on Scott," they began the walk up to their cabin.

* * *

"Alright, which room do you want?" Lucas asked as they made their way inside. The cabin had a little living room with a fireplace and sofa, and a small TV in the corner. Three doors went off it, and Brooke approached one and opened the door, to find a neat bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. Lucas opened the other two doors to reveal two bedrooms. 

"I don't mind," Brooke replied as she came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll have this one then," Lucas chuckled as he made his way into the room on the right.

Brooke stuck her head round the door, seeing the room for the first time, "Oh my god, no way! This room is way bigger than the other one!"

"You said you didn't mind!" Lucas laughed as he threw his bags onto the double bed.

"I hadn't seen it yet! Come on, that's so unfair, I thought they'd be the same, the other one only has a single bed and…" she stopped as she saw what Lucas had discovered, "You have a walk in closet!! Luke I have _so_ many more clothes than you, you have to give me this room!"

"Sorry," Lucas laughed as she pouted, "But no way!" he lay down on the bed, stretching out his arms. Brooke made a disgruntled noise and rolled her eyes, slamming the door behind her on her way out.

Half an hour later she was back again, this time carrying an armful of clothes. "Luke, this stuff won't all fit in my closet, so I'm dumping it in yours, k?"

He looked up from the book he was reading, "um, sure, there's loads of space."

She dumped the clothes on the floor of the closet, muttering, "I'll sort them out later," and collapsed next to him on the bed. "Travelling is tiring! I'd forgotten. I'll be asleep here if you need me," she murmured as she shut her eyes.

Lucas looked at her and laughed, "Okay," then he muttered, "you've got a bed of you own about ten seconds away but whatever."

Brooke slapped him on the arm, her eyes still closed, and he chuckled to himself.

* * *

She was woken by the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Can you get that?" she heard Lucas ask, seeing she was awake. She reached over to the bedside table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke."

"Felix? Hey," she sat up quickly; she hadn't expected him to call so soon.

"How's everything going? I tried calling your cell phone but it was out of range, so I called the camp number and they gave me your room number. Tim picked up though, but he told me this number."

"Oh yeah, we, er, switched rooms."

"Oh, I see, so who are you sharing with?"

Brooke looked over at Lucas, who had been watching her over the top of his book; he smiled innocently and went back to reading.

"Um, Peyton," she stated, well, she had been at one point…probably, in the middle of all that switching.

"That's cool, well I was just ringing to see how you were, I hope the first day is fun."

"Yeah, it's good."

She didn't hear Felix's reply because Lucas tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?"

She mouthed 'no thanks' and caught the end of Felix's question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"Who was that? It sounded like Lucas."

"Oh yeah, he just, um, came by to see Peyton. What were you saying before," she quickly changed the subject.

They talked for another few minutes, and then she said goodbye and hung up. She left Lucas' room to find him sitting on the sofa.

"I thought you went to get a drink?"

"I did," he held up a can of Sprite. She joined him on the sofa, taking the can and drinking some.

"Hey! You said you didn't want any. You know, you really need to think more carefully about your decisions if you're just going to keep going back on them," he joked, "if you want the bigger room, chose it, and if you're thirsty, ask for a drink! Otherwise you just regret it later and I end up losing out!"

She laughed, and then realised that what he had said could be applied to another decision she'd made recently, one she was beginning to regret…

"So what was all that about Peyton?" he asked, as he switched on the TV.

Brooke paused for a minute, unsure how to answer. "I don't think Felix would be too happy if he knew I was sharing a room with you."

"A cabin, not a room Brooke. And so you lied to him?"

She gave him a sideways look, "Like _you_ care about _him_."

"Oh I don't. But I care about _you_, and I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy with this guy if you're lying to him."

Brooke squirmed under his gaze. He was right of course, but she hated that he was so sweet to care about her relationship with a guy he hated. "It was just a little fib," she said, "He'll never find out, and it's not going to hurt him or anything, it'll just save a whole load of crap from being re-hashed."

Lucas nodded slowly, "Well if you're okay with it…What's his problem with me anyway?"

"Aside from the fact you dumped his sister?"

"Yes, because that has nothing to do with your relationship."

"You're my ex-boyfriend."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "And? So are like, half the guys at our school."

Brooke punched him on the arm, "That is so not true! It's more like, a quarter, and anyway, none of them were my boyfriends, we just…hooked up. I had, like…feelings for you and stuff," she trailed off, and turned away from him.

"You had 'like…feelings' for me? Wow, I've never heard it put so elegantly," he joked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Anyway, he just feels kinda threatened by you."

"Really?" Lucas seemed to like this idea, "Well he has no reason to, right?" he took Brooke's hand, "Things are going well for you guys, right?"

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah," she replied, but her heart wasn't quite in it.

Lucas noticed something wasn't quite right and tried to see deeper into her eyes, but she just smiled at him and he gave up. "Good," he said, "I'm happy for you guys."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well I'm happy for _you_," he conceded, and Brooke laughed. She leant her head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of it. She wondered when they'd become so comfortable with each other again. There wasn't the tension behind every touch as there had been before. 'It's probably because you're not single anymore,' she thought, 'there isn't any expectation, or any possibility.' She held his hand a little tighter, missing the shiver that she used to get after they broke up when they saw each other in the hallway or accidentally touched. She relished the feeling of comfort she had next to him now though, that was almost as good as when they had been together. She looked up at his face, and he looked down at the same time, his expression wistful. Suddenly, there it was again, like electricity passing through them. She held his gaze for a moment, and then broke it, her fingers tingling.

_I hope you guys liked that, **please** review if you think I should continue._


	2. Skiing

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews, it made me really happy to read them all after Christmas! Here's the next chapter, the next bit should be up pretty soon, depending on how long it is.Happy 2005!_

* * *

The next morning they'd all been instructed to get up early, so they made their way down to the restaurant where breakfast was provided for everyone in the resort, a little bleary eyed. Peyton, Haley and Theresa chatted about the joys of sharing a room with their boyfriend. Brooke listened, thinking how weird it was that she, Brooke Davis, had been the only one not to get any last night. She thought of Felix, but found she wasn't missing him. She had mixed feelings about this, of course, she was glad she was okay without him, but surely she should be missing her new boyfriend?

"Are you coming in or what?" Lucas was holding the door of the restaurant open, smiling at the girls with his eyebrows raised.

Maybe it was the company she was with, she thought, eyeing Lucas, she wouldn't miss Felix when she was with such good…friends.

"Yeah, we'll be right in," she smiled at him, and forcibly dragged the others in.

The food was pretty bad, but it was one step above school food, so they didn't complain…much. Brooke hated bad food, as she had been brought up on only the best by her parents. She drank some coffee, as, being a ski resort, the cooks had at least got hot drinks perfected.

"Are you going to eat that?" Lucas asked, pointing to Brooke's bacon and eggs.

"Go ahead," she pushed the plate towards him.

"Aww, are the eggs to runny for Princess Brooke?" Peyton joked, and the others laughed. "Don't worry, brave knight sir Lucas will get rid of them for you!"

"Shut up!" Brooke threw a piece of tangerine peel at Peyton, but Peyton could see she was smiling.

"When do we start skiing?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, but I hope we just skip the skiing and go straight to the après ski stuff!" Theresa said.

"There's an out-door hot-tub near our cabin," Jake said, "That was what was under that gazebo thing," he added to Peyton, "I checked it out this morning."

"Cool," Tim grinned, "We can all go in tonight."

The others all nodded. Lucas suddenly noticed two pieces of tangerine that had appeared on his plate.

"Are these for me?" he asked Brooke, who had been eating one, and who, he noted, had also left the peel on his plate.

She nodded, smiling sweetly, "They have pips in them," she explained, with a totally straight face.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"If I could have everyone's attention," Whitey had stood up and addressed the teenagers, a couple of other tourists and holiday makers also looked at him, and he smiled, reddening slightly, "Everyone from Tree Hill High that is," he added quickly. "We're going to get our skis now, and then we'll be going straight onto the slopes, so hurry up and finish your breakfast."

There was a general bustle as everyone finished eating and went outside. They followed Whitey to the equipment hire shop. Nathan almost started an impromptu snowball fight when he threw a snowball at Haley and it hit Theresa by mistake. She retaliated but missed and hit Jake, and he was just picking up a clump of snow too when Whitey yelled to cut it out, and then scolded Nathan for his poor aim.

The hire shop was small, and soon became very crowded with students. Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton found themselves wedged in a corner, at what appeared to be the end of a very long queue.

"Dammit, we're gonna be here for hours!" Nathan complained, "How did Tim manage to get so far ahead?"

"Maybe because he wasn't wasting time trying to stuff snow down my neck!" Haley said, turning to Nathan with raised eyebrows.

"Come on Hales, it was a joke!"

"Yeah, and now I'm friggin' freezing because there's ice in my jacket!"

Nathan could tell she wasn't really angry, but he apologised anyway, and unzipped his jacket, pulling her against his chest and wrapping it around her. "Better?" he asked. She turned her head and smiled up at him, "Much." Nathan grinned and turned to the others, "So are you guys getting skis or snowboards?"

"I'm not sure actually, I've never done either," Lucas looked over at the racks of skis and snowboards, considering.

"Try snowboarding," Nathan said enthusiastically, "It's really fun, I can teach you."

"Can you teach me too?" Jake asked, "I've been skiing once but I basically sucked at it, I always wanted to learn how to snowboard."

"Yeah sure," Nathan looked to Lucas, "Do you wanna try?"

"Yeah, why not," he smiled and nodded, "What about you guys? Can you remember how to ski Hales?"

"Barely, it was years ago that I went."

"You can re-learn with Peyton then," Brooke said.

"I went once with Brooke," Peyton explained, "But I wasn't very good."

"You were great!" Brooke exclaimed, "It was just you're first time, I swear, by the end of this weekI'll be taking you both on some black runs."

Haley and Peyton raised their eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Are you really good at skiing?" Lucas asked Brooke, who was standing next to him.

"I'm okay," she said, modestly,"my parents usually go around Christmas or Easter break so they take me with them," she explained.

"Why don't you try snowboarding with us then? You're not going to want to stick on the learner slopes with these guys," Jake said.

"Because she sucks at snowboarding!" Nathan said, laughing.

"I do not! It's hard to switch from skiing to snowboarding, and Dan scared the hell out of me!"

"When were you snowboarding with Dan?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Our families used to go skiing together, our parents were friends," Nathan explained.

"I didn't know that," Haley said, looking up at Nathan.

"It was when we were younger," Brooke said quickly, "When my parents were actually around."

"So you guys were friends? I always thought you just knew him cos of Peyton." Lucas said.

"Who do you think introduced them?" Brooke asked, "But actually, we weren't that great friends by then anyway, we kind of drifted apart in middle school."

Lucas nodded slowly, he tried to imagine an young Nathan and Brooke being friends, and found he could picture it easily. If Dan had accepted him as his son, he would have been there too…He quickly ended these thoughts, he had had Haley, and he wouldn't swap his friendship with her for anything.

"Anyway," Nathan said, "Brooke sucked and ended up having a bit of a screaming match with Dan, which I gotta say, I was pretty impressed by, and then she swore she'd always stick to skiing in future."

Peyton laughed, and Brooke said, "Theresa will come with me anyway, she's been skiing loads of times before."

"Cool, so we're all decided?" Nathan asked.

They all nodded, and continued to move very slowly towards to front of the queue.

"I'm so tired," Haley groaned, after they'd been waiting for another ten minutes.

"Me too," Brooke agreed, "We had to get up so early."

"You slept on my bed for hours yesterday afternoon, you shouldn't be tired," Lucas said, looking at Brooke.

"Why were you sleeping on his bed?" Peyton asked, eyebrows raised.

Brooke just gave her a look.

"Oh yeah, how's sharing a room going for you guys?" Jake asked picking up the inquisition.

"Now look what you started," Brooke said to Peyton, who laughed.

"Any chance of a little rendezvous in the snow?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Brooke said forcefully.

"There's no way you guys will last a week without something happening," Haley said, smiling.

"Can I remind you guys of a little something called my boyfriend? Felix?"

They all shut up, but Haley was still smiling, and Jake whispered to Peyton, "I think we touched a nerve." Peyton nodded very slightly in agreement, and sighed. She knew her best friend still had feelings for Lucas, she could see it whenever they were together. But she also knew Brooke was not going to let herself fall for him again easily. She wished for the thousandth time that she could take back what she did, so her friend could be happy.

As they continued to wait, the sound of talking was replaced by yawns. Lucas felt Brooke's head drop against his shoulder as they leant against a wall. He smiled down at her, and then gently shook her awake as they moved forward. Brooke looked jealously at Haley, who still had Nathan's arms around her, and was half asleep, supported by him. She leant her head against Lucas again, and slipped a hand through his arm, closing her eyes.

"You need to get more sleep at night," Lucas whispered to her.

"I'm not sleeping," she murmured in reply.

"Well can I have my arm back then?" he joked.

"No." She held it a little tighter.

He chuckled, and pulled it from her grasp, wrapping it fully round her shoulders.

"Mmm, much better," she said, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest, "Wake me up when we get our skis."

"Peyt, look," Jake whispered to Peyton, gesturing slightly to Brooke and Lucas. Peyton looked up from her position against Jake's neck, and smiled at what she saw. "Anyone would think they were going out already, they basically are, except for sex."

"Maybe they are having sex and we just don't know!" Jake joked, and Peyton laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me!"

They finally reached a desk where a tall Italian guy took all their shoe sizes and sent someone to find boots for them. He had dark olive skin and wavy dark hair, and smiled at all the girls. Brooke was the last in line, having detached herself from Lucas when it was his turn.

"And last but not least, what is the shoe size of la bella signorina?"

Brooke automatically went into flirt auto drive, giving him a small smile, and biting he lip slightly before slowly unfurling six fingers. The Instructor raised his eyebrows very slightly and nodded, before going to find the boots.

He returned to the bench Brooke was sitting on, next to Lucas and the others who were struggling to get their boots on.

"Does the signorina need any help?" he asked as he handed them to her. Brooke took them and slipped them on deftly, snapping the straps shut with ease. "I think I got it." She saw Lucas laugh slightly beside her.

"You have skied before?"

"A little."

"Would you like to come on some runs with me? I'm sure you would find it more exciting than on the training slopes. I'm Andreas, by the way."

Brooke hesitated, and snatched a sideways glance at Lucas. 'What are you doing,' she thought, 'it should be Felix you're worrying about, not Lucas, and Felix isn't here.'

"Yeah sure," she replied, with a dazzling smile, "But can my friend come to?"

Andreas looked at Lucas, and his face fell. Brooke saw and added quickly, "Not him, my other friend, Theresa."

"Oh," Andreas' face lit up at the sound of a girl's name, "Of course."

They were all given skis or snowboards, and went outside into the snow, where the rest of the group was, and Brooke found Theresa and told her about Andreas' offer. Theresa readily agreed, and went to tell Tim.

"So you're going with that ski shop guy?" Lucas approached Brooke.

"His name's Andreas," Brooke said, pleased to note a slightly jealous tone in Lucas' voice, "And yeah, why not?"

Lucas shrugged, "Okay, but be careful."

"I think I can handle myself on the slopes."

"I meant with him."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I can definitely handle myself with him!"

Lucas smiled, "Okay, okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yup," she watched him walk away.

The day of skiing passed quickly. Nathan had a fantastic time 'teaching' Jake and Lucas, which basically gave him an opportunity to boss them around! They had fun though, and Nathan was definitely a better teacher than Dan had been, as by the afternoon Jake and Lucas were boarding down small slopes without falling on their butts _too_ many times.

As the light was beginning to fade, everyone began returning to the lodge at the bottom of the mountains. Haley and Peyton skied over to see how the guys were doing, and as they arrived at the leaner boarding slope they saw Theresa and Brooke come down the end of a run, and ski towards them, Brooke spraying Peyton with snow as she came to a perfect parallel stop.

"How's it going?" she asked as she lifted her sunglasses.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well we thought we gotten pretty good, until you guys showed up and we realised we, in comparison, sucked!"

Theresa laughed and Brooke smirked. "How are the boys doing on their little boards?"

"That's what we came to see," Haley said, "But they're at the top of the slope, and they don't seem to be coming down anytime soon," she indicated three figures at the top of the slope.

"Where's Andreas?" Peyton asked, looking around.

"He went back to the hire shop," Theresa said, "After asking what we were doing tonight!" she added laughing. "I swear I have never seen a guy flirt so much!"

Haley and Peyton laughed, and Brooke forced a smile, but truthfully Andreas had made her feel a little uncomfortable after a while. She was used to attention from guys, and even when she was going out with someone she never really had a problem with it before, she even enjoyed toying with them sometimes. But all day she hadn't been able to shake of the image of Lucas walking away, which was then swiftly followed by confusion and a strong sense of guilt as she thought of Felix.

"...Just don't say anything to Tim," Theresa was giggling as Brooke came out of her reverie, she saw Haley glance at her, and quickly smiled to hide her discomfort.

"Finally! They're coming down," Peyton pointed to the top of the slope, and they saw that the three figures had indeed began boarding down. It was easy to tell which was Nathan, as he was moving much faster than the other two, and when he came to series ofjumps he jumped neatly over them, performing a360 turn on the last.

"Hales, I hate to say it, but your husband is a show-off!" laughed Brooke as she watched.

Peyton laughed when she heard this, "Uh Brooke, pot, kettle, black??" Haley laughed.

Brooke looked at her confused, "What??" This caused the others to laugh even harder, and Brooke pouted.

The guys came to a stop at the bottom, Nathan turning as he did so, and Lucas just managing to stay upright, but Jake teetered before falling backwards, landing in the snow.

"I don't think I was made for winter sports," he laughed , as Peyton came and sat down next to him. Brooke took of her skis and stuck them in the snow along with her poles, and then approached Lucas. "Nice stop," she said.

"Well I managed to stay upright," he laughed, looking at Jake.

"Oh yeah?" she smiled evilly before pushing him very lightly on the chest, so he toppled backwards on his board. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and Haley and Nathan looked up from where they had been kissing (wrapped in his jacket once more) and began laughing.

"You need to work on your balance Broody!" Brooke giggled as she held out a hand to pull him up. He narrowed his eyes as he took her hand, and then suddenly tugged on it so she fell down too.

"So do you!"

Brookelet out an exclamation of shockin the cold snow, and thengrabbed a handful of it, stuffing it inLucas' face. Lucas grabbed her hands, and held them in one of his as he packed snow into her jacket. She wrestled him off, and straddled him, holding his wrists by his head as he lay on his back in the snow, laughing.

She held one of his elbows down with her knee and used her free hand to brush her hair out of her face, and unzip her jacket to release the snow trapped in there. Lucas laughed harder as he saw how much fell out. Brooke kept a completely straight face and glared at him.

"I would like an apology," she stated, one corner of her mouth twitching as she struggled not to laugh.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he stuck out his bottom lip, "forgive me?"

"No." She continued to glare, and pretended to ignore the fact that his wrist that was still held by her hand was now wriggling down into the snow, freeing itself, and his fingers were intertwining with hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed her gloved hand, "Please?"

She smiled at his gratiousness, "Say…Brooke rules."

"Brooke rules," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And she's the best at skiing…"

"And she's the best at skiing…"

"And she's the prettiest girl you know."

"You're pushing it." She pushed her knee harder onto his arm, "ow, ow, okay! And she's the prettiest girl I know," he caved and Brooke released his arm, smiling sweetly. "Okay, I forgive you," she stood up, and he removed his feet from his board and stood up too, glaring at Brooke, "You know, you pushed me first, it should be you apologising!"

"You didn't ask me to," she grinned, "And you got me all wet, which is way worse." He shook his head and picked up his board.

"Where are the others?" Brooke asked, looking around. They made their way to the lodge, and found them all sitting there drinking hot chocolate.

"You left us!" Brooke said indignantly as she sat down, and drank some of Nathan's hot chocolate.

"Well you seemed a little preoccupied," Nathan smirked, "And 'hey!' by the way," he said, referring to his now almost empty hot chocolate. Brooke smiled sweetly, and moved up on the sofa so Lucas could sit down. He saw Haley and Peyton eyeing him, and felt himself blush slightly. The two girls shared a look.

* * *

"Alright guys, hot tub time." Tim said as they left the restaurant after dinner. They all grinned and split up to go back to their cabins and get changed.

Brooke and Lucas walked together. "So are you going skiing with Andreas again tomorrow?" Lucas asked, as casually as possible.

Brooke wasn't fooled, but answered breezily, "No, I think me and Theresa'll just go on our own."

Lucas looked at her, but didn't sat anything, and simply nodded instead.

"Did you talk to Felix today?" he asked a little later.

She shook her head. They trudged on a little more through the snow.

"Lucas, you know the horrible feeling of awkwardness in the air?"

"Um…no, I hadn't noticed," Lucas said innocently, but cracked and laughed when Brooke gave him a look.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't be here if you didn't ask about…guys. So can we change the subject and get rid of it?"

"I wasn't aware silence had a subject."

She gave him another withering look, "You know what I mean."

"Okay, okay, I won't ask about 'guys'. Does that include Jake and Nathan?" he asked, winding Brooke up.

She hit him on the arm, "You know what I meant! It's just…" she hesitated, and carried on more quietly, "It's just weird talking to you about Felix and stuff."

"It shouldn't be though," Lucas said, serous now, "I mean, we're friends right?"

"Yes of course but…" she looked at him, "there's still stuff…there…" she trailed off, "Never mind, you don't know what I mean."

Lucas reached out and held her arm, stopping her, "Yes, I do."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, that deep inside him he still felt something for her.

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, and Brooke felt an incredible urge to just kiss him right then. She saw him open his mouth to say something, but he hesitated, and then shut it again.

"It'll just take time, right?" said Brooke, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. "We just need to…let go."

For a second, a pained expression flashed across Lucas' face, then it softened, "Yeah," he agreed, his voice also shaking slightly, "We just need to forget about 'us', and then we can move on."

They both nodded, even though that was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

* * *

_Next: Hot tub! I was going to put it in this chapter but it's not quite finished andI wanted to update as soon as possible. Please** REVIEW** for the lovely long chapter, and if you want to make a request for more action for a particular couple, or a certain scenario, I'll do my best do oblige, thanks!_


	3. Hot tubbing

_Here's the new chapter, it continues srtaight on after the last one, and as requested it's a hot tub extravanganza! I also got a couple of requests for more NH; there's some in here but not loads, sorry. Hope you all enjoy it anyway and enjoy the slowly increasing amounts of BL!_

_Gold star award to l-a-c-18 for being such an awesome reviewer, I love long reviews (hint hint!) , thanx! And also huge thank yous to everyone else who reviewed, I love reading them and I really appreciate it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

By the time they had arrived back at their cabin, the awkward feeling in the air had pretty much disappeared, after Lucas told some lame jokes to try and break the silence. Brooke could never feel uncomfortable around Lucas for very long anyway, simply because being with him felt so…comfortable. 

They went into their separate bedrooms and got changed. Lucas came out of his room wearing his dark blue swimming trunks and a T-shirt on top. He pulled on his thick jacket as well because it was lightly snowing outside.

"Lucas can I borrow a jumper?" Brooke had come out of her room.

"Yeah sure," Lucas turned to go and get one and stopped. Brooke was wearing a black bikini and a jeans skirt, and black Ugg boots on her feet. She looked hot. "Um…yeah, I'll just go and get one," he repeated, shaking himself slightly. Brooke bit her lip, hiding a smile, and murmured, "Thanks," when he came back out, holding out his grey hoody. She slipped it on, transported back to the time when they were dating when she wore it almost constantly.

He felt a strong sense of loss at the sight of her in it again, and swallowed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, and they left.

She shivered as they got outside, and wrapped her arms around herself. He gave her a sideways look as they trudged through the snow and hoped she wasn't too cold. When her teeth starting chattering her wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her against him, and she leant her head on his shoulder as they walked.

They arrived at the wooden gazebo Jake had talked about, and found him and Peyton taking the cover of a huge hot tub.

"Isn't it Awesome?" Peyton said, when she saw them, "It's huge!" Brooke smiled at her friend, it was so nice to see her really happy again after the terrible few months she had had.

Jake walked over to a small control box, and pressed a button. The hot tub began to bubble as the jets began to work.

"Have you got it running?" Nathan asked, as he and Haley approached, followed by Tim and Theresa.

"Yeah!" Jake said. Peyton dipped a toe in, "It's heating up," she declared, and stripping of her T-shirt and skirt, she slid into the tub. "Oh my god, that's so nice," she leant her head back and submerged herself almost completely in the hot water. Brooke pulled off her boots, Lucas' hoody and her skirt, and joined Peyton in the water.

"Nice bikini," Peyton said.

"Thanks, you too."

Peyton gave her a sideways look, eying her chest, "God what I would give for your boobs!" she laughed, looking down at her own.

Brooke laughed, "P. Sawyer I thought you didn't care about superficial things such as boob size!"

"I don't!" Peyton said, "Most of the time…when I'm not sitting next to you in a bikini!" Both girls laughed, and then moved apart to make room for everyone else to get in.

"My god, it's freezing," Jake said as he walked the few steps from where he had taken off his sweater to the steps of the tub.

"Get in quick!" Peyton said, pulling him in next to her. The others all followed her advise and soon all eight of them were sitting round tin the tub; Peyton next to Jake, who was next to Theresa and Tim, then Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan. Tim looked pretty happy between Brooke and Theresa, but when he jokingly put his arms round the two of them Brooke gave him derisive look and lifted his arm off her, scooting closer to Lucas. Tim looked mock-hurt, and they all laughed. Lucas' arm had been lying over the edge of the tub, and so now Brooke's body was positioned inside it. His insides flipped over as her naked side touched his. She felt a shiver go down her spine but resolutely stayed touching him, feeling the rhythm of his breathing.

They all talked about that day, laughing as Nathan told them about Jake's attempts at snowboarding, while he complained that Nathan was exaggerating, and Brooke consoled him. He cheered up when Peyton gave him a kiss and said that she didn't care and loved him anyway.

They had been talking for a little longer when Peyton piped up, "Okay, I have a question for everyone, what's the furthest you've ever been in a hot tub?"

"I've never been alone in a hot tub with someone," Jake said, "There's always been loads of people, so nowhere basically."

"Well I'm sure we can remedy that," Peyton whispered but Theresa heard, "Ew, cut it out guys!"

Peyton giggled, "How bout you Tim?"

"Um…like second base."

Peyton nodded, eyebrows slightly raised, "Nathan?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "Um…third," he muttered. Peyton's eyebrows raised higher as she looked,surprised, at Haley.

"Hey how do you know it was me!?" Haley objected.

"Cos we never did that in one!" Peyton replied.

"I've had other girlfriends than you two!" Nathan said indignantly.

"Not since you were like, 15," Brooke said.

"Or was it when we were together? One of your little…deviances," Peyton joked.

"No!" said Nathan.

"It was me," Haley conceded, "but that's not the point." They all laughed.

"What about you Brooke?" Peyton said, turning to her friend, who had been innocently avoiding her eye. They all guessed the meaning of Brooke's slightly guilty expression.

"Well that's not really a surprise," Peyton joked.

"Shut up!"

"Was that with Felix?" Nathan asked.

"Not exactly," Brooke said.

Peyton looked surprised, "Was it just a random hook up who happened to have one or…" her eye landed on Lucas who was resolutely staying out of the conversation. Haley saw where she was looking.

"So Lucas," Haley asked casually, "How far have you been in one of these?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she'd guessed.

Nathan worked it out, "Lucas? Nice one man," he held up a hand and Lucas begrudgingly high-fived.

"So who's hot tub was it? Cos I can't think when…"

"We kind of…borrowed someone's," Brooke said, catching Lucas's eye.

"Um, correction," Lucas said, "You broke into someone's garden,. I had no idea it wasn't yours!"

"Oh my god!" Theresa laughed, "I can't believe you guys! You did it in some random persons hot tub!?"

Lucas just blushed slightly, and Brooke bit her lip, laughing at the memory.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Haley said, once she'd stopped laughing at Lucas.

"Okay," Peyton agreed, "If you're volunteering to go first!"

"Fine, whatever," Haley said, "I'll have a…dare."

They all thought for a moment and then Tim said, "Make out with one of the girls."

"No way!" Haley answered, "I'll take a truth."

"Alright alright, kiss one of the girls," Tim conceded.

"Do I have to?" Haley moaned.

"Yes, it's a dare!" Tim said. Haley looked imploringly at the others but none of the guys disagreed with Tim, in fact, they all seemed to be waiting expectantly…

Haley sighed, "Fine, sorry Brooke," she reached over Lucas and in one movement had pulled Brooke towards her and kissed her.

"Why me?" Brooke interrupted as they broke apart, and the guys cheered.

"I'm not sure…" Haley said, "I guess I just figured you'd mind least, I mean, you've kissed Peyton tons of times."

"I'm sorry, what?" Tim said, "When did they kiss, and why wasn't I there?" Theresa hit him.

Peyton laughed, "On that dare night," she explained, "And a couple of other times," she muttered.

Tim looked to Brooke for more information, or at least confirmation, but she was still looking indignantly at Haley. Haley laughed when she saw Brooke's look, "Hey, I apologised in advance!"

"So, have you guys ever like, made out or anything?" Tim asked, still looking at Peyton and Brooke.

"What is guys' obsession with girls making out?" Brooke asked, "I mean, you two," she indicated Nathan and Tim, "making out would be like the last thing that would turn me on ever!"

"So what would turn you on," Tim joked, and Theresa hit him again, "Um Tim, I'm right here!" she said, and he laughed and apologised.

"Seriously though," Peyton said, "What's the deal?"

All of the guys looked at each other, thinking.

"I think it's all part of the whole threesome fantasy," Nathan said, getting technical, "We kinda figure, if we get two girls making out, then that's the hard part done,we just need to…join in."

There were shouts of disgust from all the girls. "Like that's ever going to happen!" Brooke said.

"Don't ruin the fantasy!" Jake exclaimed, and they all laughed.

"Alright, another question," said Theresa, entirely sick of that topic. "When did everyone lose their virginity?"

"We know that," Brooke said, "Ask something else."

"I don't know everyone," said Theresa, "and like, with who and stuff.I betyou don'tknow everyone Brook. Prove it."

Brooke hesitated for a second and then said, "Fine, okay. Well," she pointed to Tim, "16, Mia's birthday party, with Janie Alwell," her finger moved onto Theresa as some of looked to Tim for conformation, who nodded. "16, in her bedroom when her parents were home, with Tom Fuller," Theresa blushed slightly, and Brooke smirked, she pointed to Peyton, "15, slightly drunk, with Jason Horts."

"I was not slightly drunk!" Peyton interrupted.

"I remember him, he was really hot," Theresa said, and she and Peyton giggled.

"Hales," Brooke had moved on, "well, we all know, but whatever, 16, her wedding night, with one Mr. Nathan Scott," Nathan and Haley shared a smile. "Jake…"

"You know when I lost my virginity?" Jake interrupted, surprised, "I've never told you!"

"And you think Tim has? I have many sources," Brooke grinned, "As I was saying, Jake. 15, with his long term girlfriend, Amy Pearlman."

Jake shook his head slightly at Brooke's correct statement, "I can't believe you know all this."

"Hello?" said Peyton, "She's like the gossip queen of the school!"

Brooke looked modest.

"That's not necessarily a complement!" Peyton joked, and Brooke splashed her.

"So when did you meet Nicki?" Lucas asked Jake.

"Um, a couple of weeks later, me and Amy broke up pretty soon after we…you know."

Brooke shook her head in mock sympathy, "Oh dear, was Jakie not very good his first time?"

"Shut up," said Jake, and Brooke giggled.

"So where was I," she looked around the group, "Oh yes, Lucas," she smiled at him, "16, at her house, with Katie…what was her name again?" she asked Lucas.

"Katie Blackwell," he said.

"That's right, I remember."

"See how do you know that?" Jake asked, still astounded by Brooke's knowledge of everyone's sexual activities, "You didn't even know him then!"

"Because he told me," Brooke said, "I went out with him remember?"

"Who could forget," Haley muttered.

"Actually, I don't know who you first had sex with," Lucas said, suddenly realising this.

"That's because she can't remember!" Peyton said, laughing.

Brooke was silent for a second, biting her lip. "Actually…"

"Did you work out who it was?" Peyton asked intrigued. Brooke didn't answer for second, and then Theresa interrupted, "You haven't done Nathan yet."

Brooke looked towards Nathan and their eyes met. He gave her a very slight nod.

She drew a breath, "Nathan: his fifteenth birthday, in his parents bed. With…me."

There was silence for a second as everyone looked at them, then Peyton said "It was Nathan!? When you said you lost his virginity at his party you told me you were too drunk to remember who it was!"

"I'm sorry okay, I really wasdrunk at the time and couldn't really remember and then you guys started going out so soon after and I just…never told you,"Brooke babbled, "And I know I should have and I'm really sorry but it just…never came up," she finished lamely, looking pleadingly at Peyton.

"It's okay," Peyton said, "I get it, I just never thought you'd lie to me."

"I'm so sorry Pey."

Peyton forgave her and the two shared a hug. Jake, Tim and Theresa began talking, trying to break the slightly awkward silence that had fallen while the girls had been talking. Peyton soon joined in, as did Brooke and Lucas, although she watched him out of the corner of her eye as they all talked, wondering what he was thinking.

Nathan turned to Haley next to him, "I'm sorry I never told you, It's just, it was ages ago and it was really stupid and…"

"It's okay," Haley interrupted, "I'm okay about it," she smiled at him.

"Really? Because I know the first time for you was really important and I don't want you to think…"

"Really," said Haley. "I knew that you'd had sex with girls before me, and I'd always thought you'd lost your virginity to some random girl and I was okay with that. So what if it was Brooke? I mean, you've slept with Peyton and that's never been a problem."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you," he said, "for understanding." She smiled at him, and he cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her.

"Keep it PG you two!" Peyton called, interrupting their kiss; The others all laughed, the fact that Haley was undisturbed by Brooke's revelation seemed to be a sign they could forget about it, and so the group went back to laughing and chatting altogether.

Lucas pushed the new information to the back of his brain. He would worry about working out his exact feelings about the fact that his ex girlfriend had had sex with his half brother another time. He had caught Brooke's eye after she'd told them, and she'd looked worried. He was slightly consoled by this; that she cared about his feelings, and understood that their was still enough between them that finding out something like that meant more to him than most of the others. He was sure she would talk to him about it later. Meanwhile, he was going to enjoy the night without worrying.

"Who's leg is this this?" Brooke was asking, as Lucas broke out of his reverie, poking someone's in the muddle of legsin the middle.

"Mine," said Peyton, "Get off it tickles!"

"It's really smooth!" said Brooke, "did you get a wax without me?"

"Guys," Nathan whispered, "It's a scene from the fantasy!"

Brooke ignored him and Haley splashed water in his face.

"Um…yeah I went about a week ago," Peyton admitted slightly guiltily.

"Without me?" Brooke was mock indignant, "Who did you go with?" she asked curiously.

"Um, Anna wanted to go, so I said I'd go with her."

"Oh," Brooke's face was suddenly more serious. Haley looked at her, she knew Brooke had been slightly awkward about Peyton becoming friends with Anna again after her…issues. Brooke felt Anna had betrayed Peyton's trust by not sticking by her.

"Sorry," Peyton said, and she really looked it.

"It's fine, don't be silly, it's no big deal," but Brooke's voice sounded a little odd. It wasn't that she disliked Anna it was just that…she'd hated when it seemed like Anna had stolen everything of hers before; her best friend…and Lucas. And she thought Peyton had forgivenAnna a little too quickly after her rough time at school.

She would have to get over it though, it looked like Anna was back in the fold, at least she wasn't going out with Lucas anymore. She was still a little pissed about the waxing though, they had _always_ done that together. She realised she was being stupid, and gave Peyton's leg a nudge with her own and smiled at her to let her know she was okay. Peyton smiled back, and then joined in Jake and Tim's conversation about hot actresses, stopping Jake mid-flow in his praise for Scarlett Johansson.

Lucas looked at Brooke, he had recognised the tone of her voice when she'd said it was okay. It was one that meant she was anything but. She saw him looking though and gave him a genuine smile, and he smiled back, letting the arm which had been resting behind her drop around her shoulder. She leant into him, comforted, and rested her head slightly against his neck.

A phone ringing broke the sound of happy voices. They all looked up.

"That's mine," Brooke said, "Jake can you pass it, it's in Lucas' hoody," she pointed to where the sweater was lying a few feet from him.

He grabbed the hoody by it's sleeve and passed it to her. She dried her hands on it, smiling apologetically at Lucas, and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?" there was a pause, "Felix, hi Yeah…I guess I've got a signal here." She looked like she would've given anything for it to fail.

Peyton tried to stop herself from laughing. The guy sure had timing. She imagined what Felix would do if he could see Brooke now, sitting in a hot tub with four guys, having been looking pretty comfy just seconds ago in her ex-boyfriend's arms.

"I'm, er, in a hot tub," Brooke said, placing a hand on her head. 'I cannot believe this' she mouthed to Peyton, who shook her head, smiling.

"With, er, a couple of people," the others were all watching, "Um, yeah, he's here," she muttered, butLucas heard and knew Felix had asked about him. "Um, no, you can't talk to him right now, he's, um, he's kind of busy with, er, Katie Blackwell," she saw Lucas place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and elbowed him in the side.

"Listen, Felix, can I, er, can I call you back? Sure, yeah, ok, ok, right, bye." she flipped the phone shut and threw it on the side, then covered her face with her hands, sinking down into the water.

"You know Brooke, maybe it's just me, my eyesight's kinda failing," Jake said, with a completely straight face, "But I can't see Katie Blackwell anywhere."

The others all burst out laughing, but Brooke just groaned. "I had to tell him something," Brooke defended herself, "he was about to flip out! I mean, I can kind of see why, it would sound pretty bad," she indicated the hot tub, meaning the situation.

"Well yeah," Haley said, "I don't think any boyfriend would be over the moon to hear his girlfriend was hundreds of miles away in a hot tub with her ex!"

Lucas looked slightly uncomfortable at being referred to as if he wasn't there, but Brooke had laughed, "I guess not. He wanted to talk to him and he'd just have yelled and…"

"He wanted to talk to me?" Lucas interrupted, "To say what?"

"Tell you to get the hell of his girlfriend!?" Nathan suggested laughing.

"Guys, shut up, it's not funny," Brooke said.

"Brooke, why don't you just break up with him? I mean, do you really want to be with him if he doesn't trust you?" Theresa said.

"I'm not going to break up with him!" Brooke said, "It's just one week, and then it'll be fine. He just…doesn't like Lucas, that's all."

"Can people please stop talking about me like I'm not here," Lucas said, but he wasn't annoyed really. There was something quite satisfying about hearing how much he pissed off Felix, seeing as how he hated the guy.

"Sorry," Brooke said, taking the hand that was now resting behind her shoulder again, and giving it a small kiss. "Yeah, we should drop this, it's not really…the best thing to talk about."

The others looked slightly disappointed, especially the girls; dissecting Brooke's love-life was something they all loved.

"We should probably get out soon actually," Haley said, looking at her watch that was lying on the deck behind her, "It's getting pretty late." She had moved onto Nathan's lap a little while ago, and now he wrapped his arms tighter round her, "A few more minutes?" he asked, like a little kid. She laughed and agreed, reaching a hand behind her to cup his cheek.

"Okay, one more truth or dare for everyone!" Peyton said.

They all agreed, and Jake went first, but regretted it when he was forced to reveal his most embarassing moment had been when his Dad had caught him sneaking a look at his porn stash.

"I don't know who it was more embarrasing for actually," he laughed, "me or him!"

Peyton and Theresaboth also chose 'Truth'.Brooke asked Peyton who everyone onher elevator list was. Jake complained when he wasn't on it but Peyton explained she could have sex with him any old time.Theresa admitted for her truth that she'd once made out with Alvin Hicks, the class nerd, when he and his pals gate crashed a party she was at.

"I didn't know it was him!" she explained, "I was pretty drunk at the time, but he's actually a surprisingly good kisser!"

"Ew!" Brooke exclaimed, as the girls all recoiled in disgust.

"Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to give me a massage," Haley said.

"That's not a dare!" Nathan retorted.

"Well it's gonna be your cos I really want one," she answered, rubbing the back of her neck. Nathan rolled his eyes but complied.

"Haley, truth or dare?" Theresa asked.

"Well dare worked out so well last time," she joked, winking at Brooke, who laughed, "I'll take that again."

"Ok…flash us!"

"What?"

"It'll help you overcome you prudishness!" Brooke explained, "They're only boobs we've all got 'em! Except for you guys of course," she added, indicating the guys.

"Hey, that's my wife's boobs we're talking about!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You don't own them Nate!"

"If there's any part of his wife a husband should be allowed some control over its...you know...these," he said, indicating Haley's boobs. Brooke laughed, but said, "Sorry, Haley's dare!"

Haley groaned, "Why do I always get the worst ones!? Fine," she undid the string at the top of her bikini.

"I don't wanna see this!" Lucas covered his eyes. Haley whipped the top down and replaced it quickly. They all laughed and Jake wolf whistled. Nathan mock glared at Brooke who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Peyton, "Ah, Lucas," she thought for a moment, "Actually we'll skip you for a second, Brooke, truth or dare?"

"Come on Pey you already know what I'm gonna chose!"

Peyton grinned, "Yeah I do. For your dare...kiss Lucas."

Brooke immediately remembered the time almost a year ago when she had instructed Peyton to do exactly the same dare at Dan's party. Except Peyton did not have the malicious note in her voice Brooke had had, and she had not needed to add, 'show us how you really feel.' The entire group knew why she had asked Brooke this.

"By the way Lucas," Peyton added into the expectant silence, "this can count for your dare too."

Brooke was hesitating. As Peyton knew she wasn't one to ever refuse a dare, but more than that there was a large part of her now that really, really wanted to kiss him. "Just a kiss, right?" she asked Peyton, "Nothing else?"

"Just a kiss," Peyton said. She caught Haley's eye and they smiled at each other, they knew Brooke would do it, and then maybe, finally, she would admit to her feelings.

Brooke looked at Lucas, he raised his eyebrows very slightly. She took a breath. "Felix never knows about this okay?" she said to the group, who nodded obediently.

She looked back to Lucas, biting her lip, thenmade up her mind. Sherolled her eyes, as if to say, 'what's the big deal?'. She gavehim a very small smile, then placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

The kiss was short, but the group was silent for a few seconds after it was over. Maybe it was the fact that their eyes had met when they broke apart, or maybe it was that Brooke had kept hers closed for a second or two longer than necessary, or maybe it was just that they had looked so right. Their heads went opposite ways, they held it for the same amount of time, their lips fit together perfectly. Whatever it was, everyone could tell it had been more than your average 'dare' kiss.

When Brooke finally tore her eyes away from Lucas and looked to Peyton, Peyton grinned at her. The stmosphere of tension faded, and Jake asked, "Has everybody had a dare?"

"I haven't," said Tim.

"Alright... I dare you to go get us some towels," Nathan said, laughing. Tim scowled, but jumped out and stuffed on his trainers. Pulling on his sweater he began to run across the snow back to his cabin.

They all watched him run.

"Do you think we should have told him that there's a stack right over there?" Brooke asked. Everyone laughed, and got out, grabbing a towel. Nathan wrapped one around Haley as she picked up their clothes.

Brooke dried her feet and slipped her boots back on. Lucas burst out laughing at the sight of her in nothing but a towel and Uggs.

Peyton sidled over to Lucas as he was putting on his shirt, "You can thank me now." He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, but then looked over at Brooke who was slipping on her mini skirt. "Thank you," he said, seriously, and Peyton grinned.

They had all put on their clothes and were about to head off back to the cabins when Tim came back, carrying apile of towels. He was not amused.

They all said goodnight and Brooke and Lucas were just leaving when her phone rang again. She checked the caller id and saw it was Felix. She cancelled the call and looked up to find Lucaswatching at her.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," she muttered. He nodded, and then smiled. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders once more, they walked back up to their cabin.

_**Please** review if you liked it, and I'll try and update soon._


	4. Toboganning

_Here's the new chapter, thanks so much for all the great reviews on the last one, I love all my readers! Please keep reviewing!_

When they arrived back at the cabin, Lucas and Brooke went into their separate bedrooms to change. Brooke put on a pair of small shorts and a tank top, and pulled Lucas' hoody on over it, because it was still cold even in her room. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and found Lucas in there in dark blue pyjama bottoms and a grey T-shirt. He smiled at her briefly, then continued brushing his teeth. She began putting toothpaste on her toothbrush, her eyes lingering on Lucas' reflection in the mirror. His T-shirt hinted at his built body underneath, and she mentally kicked herself for not taking full advantage of the fact he had been topless for most of the evening in the hot tub.

Lucas spat out some toothpaste, and rinsed his brush, then sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Brooke to finish. When she had she gave him an odd look, wondering why he had waited.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he grinned, as if he had read her thoughts.

"Ok," she nodded and shrugged, "Goodnight," she smiled coyly over here shoulder and turned to leave.

He rolled his eyes, and caught her arm as she left the bathroom, "C'mere," he laughed, pulling into a hug. She nestled her face into his chest, and sighed. He pulled back slightly, looking at her face, "You okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"I just wanted to check, after…everything. I don't know what's going on with you and Felix, but if you need me, I'm right here okay? And it doesn't matter that it's a little weird or whatever, you can still talk to me."

She nodded, and said "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

He smiled, and then noticed she was wearing his jumper, "Am I ever going to get that back?" he asked, laughing.

She pretended to think about it for a few seconds, "Umm…No."

"Never mind, it looks better on you," he winked at her, and left the bathroom, calling "Good night," over his shoulder, and going into his room.

Brooke went into her own room, and climbed into her bed. She thought briefly of Felix, and felt slightly guilty for cancelling his call earlier. She promised herself she would call him tomorrow. Feeling slightly better, her mind inevitably began to drift to the boy lying in the next room, as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Lucas was awoken by the sound of his door opening. 

"Brooke?" he asked into the darkness. Light from the living room came in and he could just make out a figure padding over to his bed. Brooke came over and stood next to his bed, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I just...can't sleep," she whispered. There was a crash of thunder outside and a flash of lightning.

"Is there a storm?" Lucas asked, looking towards the window.

"Well, dur," said Brooke, "No, we're being attacked, of course it's a storm."

"I thought you liked storms," he said, "you like sheet lightning."

She smiled at the fact he had remembered, and said, "When did I say I didn't"

"Well I figured that's why you couldn't sleep," he said, "Isn't it?"

She paused for a minute, "I don't like sleeping alone in storms," she whispered, "They used to scare me when I was a kid. My dad used to let me sleep in his bed with him and my mother, but when they weren't there I got scared."

Lucas felt his chest tighten at Brooke's words. "Do you want me to get up with you, or do you want to sleep here?"

"Well it's fricking freezing in here so the bed would be good," Brooke said.

Lucas laughed, glad Brooke sounded more like herself, and pulled back the covers. She got in, and he sat up, beginning to get out of the bed, offering to sleep in a chair.

"Oh don't be stupid," she said, pulling him back, "it's a double, and anyway, we've done worse."

Lucas smiled and lay back down, propping himself on his elbow, facing her. There was comfortable silence for a few seconds as Brooke snuggled her head into the pillow, enjoying how much it smelt of Lucas.

"I'm scared of deep water," Lucas said finally.

"Really?" Brooke asked, comforted by the fact he too had undisclosed fears.

"I hate how you can't see below you. It's really more that I'm afraid of sharks than the actual water though."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, sharks aren't the best. So I guess you've never seen Jaws then."

"What do you think gave me the fear in the first place?!"

Brooke laughed, "I see. Well I don't recommend Deep Blue Sea!"

There was another roll of thunder and Lucas looked at Brooke, concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

Lucas woke up the next morning, and found the bed empty. Brooke was probably having a shower, or getting dressed. He grinned to himself. He wouldn't mention, when he saw her, that he had woken up again in the middle of the night, to find her with one arm wrapped around him, a small piece of his T-shirt clenched in her fist. He saw his hoody lying on the end of the bed, and grabbed it. Brooke's perfume had crept into the threads and he smiled as he held it. 

That day's skiing was even more fun than the day before. Everyone was becoming more confident and beganzooming down the slopes at speeds that made Whitey very uncomfortable.

Lucas, and even Jake, were starting to get the hang off snow boarding, and now looked cool when they boarded down the slopes rather than stupid.

When they all met up for lunch everyone excitedly recounted tales of jumps they had managed, or trees they had avoided, or in Brooke and Theresa's case, the double black run they'd come down that morning.

"I had an idea for what we could do this afternoon," Haley piped up as they were finishing their meal, "We should go tobogganing!"

"Oh my god, I love tobogganing!" Brooke squealed, "We should totally do that!"

The others all readily agreed and so later that afternoon, after they had done a bit more skiing, they all went back to the hire shop and rented four large toboggans.

"There's a good slope near the cabins, that isn't a ski run" Peyton suggested, "We could go there."

"Cool. Okay who's going to pull me along," Haley had sat down on one of the sleds as soon as they had got back out in the snow and was now looking pointedly at Nathan. He rolled his eyes but picked up the string and began to pull her along.

Tim made the sound of a whip, which turned out to be a mistake. "Don't think you're getting off easily," said Theresa, and Tim too soon found himself dragging along a laden sled. This of course meant Peyton and Brooke felt there was no reason they should have to walk, and with a flutter of her eyelashes and her winning smile, Brooke had persuaded Lucas to pull her along.

"This is the life," Haley smiled as they slid through the snow, and Brooke laughed.

When they reached the slope, the guys were all pretty exhausted. "What's wrong with you guys, you're meant to be top rate athletes at peak physical condition," Peyton laughed, and Jake glared at her.

The girls, full of energy, ran up to the top of the slope, dragging the sleds.

"How did we get so whipped?" Tim mused, as the guys stood, watching them.

"I dunno," Nathan said, "But I reckon Lucas is the worst, I mean, you're not even getting sex out of this man!"

"I still can't believe that," Jake said, half serious, "There's no way you guys aren't hooking up behind our backs."

Lucas gave him a sideways look, "_Believe_ me," he said, "We aren't!"

The girls had all zoomed down the hill, and came to a stop near their feet.

"What are you standing around for?" Brooke called, "These things are huge, there's room for two!"

They spent the next hour tobogganing down the slope, racing each other or trying to knock each other over. Jake and Peyton developed a particularly effective swerve move which Brooke and Lucas often found themselves on the receiving end of.

When they had been knocked off for the third time, they lay panting in the snow. Brooke flopped down on to Lucas' chest and buried her face in his jacket for a few seconds.

"I think we need to retaliate," Lucas whispered to her. She looked up at him, an evil glint in her eye. He formed a ball of snow in one hand, and, still lying in the snow, lobbed it at Jake's back.

Jake turned, startled, and then narrowed his eyes as he saw the culprit, who was laughing with Brooke. Jake began to pick up some snow and at the same time Brooke jumped up off Lucas and grabbed a handful, throwing it at Peyton.

A full-scale snowball fight broke out. The others saw what was happening and didn't want to be left out, andsoon they were all running around, covered in snow.

Brooke was being chased by Nathan, who was holding one very large snowball, having just hit her with another. He was hit in the back by a lump of snow, and turned to see Jake behind him. Suddenly an arm reached up and pulled Brooke down behind a snowdrift.

Lucas put his finger to his lips, grinning at her. He packed a lump of snow together in his hands and she nodded and did the same. They shared a look and then both jumped up from behind the drift, pelting Nathan with snowballs.

Brooke's hit him square in the face, and he stared at her, shocked, as she burst out laughing, and high fived Lucas.

"Hales, a little retaliation maybe?" Nathan called, but Haley was doubled up with laughter at his whole head covered in snow.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas stumbled back into the house, laughing so hard they could barely stand, both soaked with snow. 

"That was so awesome! The look on Nathan's face!"

Brooke smiled, pleased with herself, and rubbed her arms as her teeth started to chatter.

"You should go take a shower, you must be freezing," Lucas said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just get changed."

"You sure?" Brooke looked unconvinced, even in dry clothes his hair would still be wet, and the water was icy.

"Yeah, you go," he gave her a little push towards the bathroom.

Lucas went into his room and stripped off his wet T-shirt and jumper, he grabbed and towel and tried to dry his hair slightly.

"Sorry, I just need to get some other clothes," Brooke had came in, gesturing to his wardrobe where she had stored some of her clothes. She stopped when she caught sight of Lucas, looking ridiculously sexy with no shirt on and tousled, wet hair.

"Oh, sorry! I'll um, just get them later," she said, heading back to the bathroom, eyes wide.

Lucas watched her go, a bemused smile on his face.

He changed into jeans and a fresh T-shirt, grabbed a book and lay on his bed to read itAfter a while there was a knock on his door and he heard Brooke's voice, "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah," he called back.

"Good, cause I'm not," she said entering, wrapped in a towel, "And I think if more than one of us is half naked at any one time it'll get a little too awkward," she joked, as she headed over to the wardrobe.

Lucas didn't reply for a second, as he was staring at her, but then he shook himself, and said, "Um, yeah."

She gave him a weird look over her shoulder and continued selecting clothes. When she appeared to have got everything she wanted she turned to go, throwing him a brief smile as she did so. She stopped at the door however and came back and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Actually while I'm here there was something I wanted to talk to you about," she said, biting her lip slightly.

"Umm…okay."

"I wasn't sure if I should bring it up but I just wanted to make sure…"

She was interrupted by Lucas, "Um, Brooke, if this is going to be a serious conversation which will need me to be thinking coherently would it be possible for us to have it…when you're _not_ look incredibly hot wearing only a towel?"

Brooke gave a slow nod, "Okay, yeah, I'll come back later," she placed a hand on his leg as she stood up, "Didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered there Broody," she smirked. Lucas gave her a withering look, but figured he'd asked for that. Brooke left to go and get changed, laughing to herself.

She returned fully dressed, and Lucas breathed a slight sigh of relief, although he noticed her top was still pretty tight and low cut, but he'd didn't really mind that!

She sat cross-legged on the end of his bed, facing him, looking slightly nervous as she played with the frayed ends of his jeans.

He watched her for a few seconds, and then she said, "So I wanted to talk to you about…what I told everyone the other night."

"About you and Nathan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she met his eyes briefly, and then looked down again, "That wasn't how I ever planned on you finding about that, I just…"

"You mean you did plan on telling me sometime?" he interrupted.

"Yes, of course!" she said, noting the slightly cold edge to his voice, "When we started going out I was going to tell you, but that wouldhavemeant Peyton and Haley finding out. There was just so much history surrounding it, and we'd just got together, so I figured dropping bomb-shells could wait."

Lucas continued to watch her.

"And then I was going to tell you when we were getting closer and stuff but then…well you know, other stuff happened."

Lucas looked down, "But didn't you ever think, with all the stuff between me and Nathan, that it would be a big deal for me?"

"Yes, I got that, and that's why I wanted to tell you. But…well Nathan and Haley are together right now…not you and me. It was his call."

Lucas nodded, understanding, "So why did you tell everyone yesterday then?"

"I don't know, I just figured it was time, and I might as well tell everyone at once. And I figured there were lots of witnesses so Haley or Peyton…or _you_ couldn't kill me," she gave him a small smile, and he returned it. "I'm sorry I never told you before."

"It's okay," he smiled, and leaned forward, taking one of her hands and giving it a small kiss. She smiled at him and crawled up the bed, lying down next to him and intertwining her fingers with his.

* * *

When they all entered the restaurant that night, they found that no one had sat down, and instead were crowded round Whitey who appeared to be about to make an announcement. 

"Now I know some of you were disappointed you would be missing the Bobcats game tonight," he said, and there were murmurs of agreement around many of the guys, the loudest of which came from Nathan, which made Haley roll her eyes.

"And because this is something that I know is important to you, and also to me," he added, "I have found a bar in the nearby town which will be showing the game, and I will take anyone who wants to watch it."

There were loud cheers, and Nathan grinned excitedly. The guys all immediately agreed to go, and Lucas turned to Brooke, "Do you want to come?"

She considered, "hmm…cute guys in little shorts," she started, considering it, then she continued,"…in a bar with our basketball coach…with thirty very stressed and emotional guys…yeah I'm not sure."

Lucas laughed. Theresa popped up by Brooke's side, "Do you wanna go? It might be kind of fun."

"I guess…" said Brooke, as Haley and Peyton came up, "Or I had another idea," she said, "We should have a slumber party, while the guys are doing their guy bonding macho sport watching thing."

"Oh I like that idea!" Theresa said, and the others nodded.

"We don't have movies, though," said Peyton.

"Or popcorn," said Hales.

"Or drink," said Theresa.

Brooke grinned at them all, "Never fear, your fairy godmother shall provide! We can have it in my cabin."

They all looked intrigued, wondering how Brooke would get her hands on everything, but agreed.

"We're leaving now, we're having dinner in the town," Nathan tapped Haley on the shoulder, "Are you guys coming or staying?"

"We're staying," Haley smiled, "We're having a slumber party." Nathan's eyebrows rose, "Okay, well I'll see you later then," he gave Haley a quick kiss.

The other guys said goodbye, Brooke approached Lucas, "By the way, the girlsare crashing our cabin tonight, so don't be worried if you hear any…I dunno, loud noises or whatever when you get back!"

"Okay…" Lucas looked a little confused, "Am I going to be able to sleep there?"

"Umm…maybe not," Brooke laughed, "But we'll see when you get back, you can always stay with Nathan."

"Okay," Lucas nodded, and Brooke kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

* * *

When the other girls entered Brooke's cabin later that evening, they found she had been true to her word when she said she would take care of everything. Her and Lucas' duvets were on the floor, next to two big bowls of popcorn. A couple of videos lay on top of the small TV and a bottle of vodka and a huge array of juices were standing on one of the side tables. 

"Where did you find everything?" Theresa asked as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Well, I asked around for any videos people had brought, and the resaurant kitchen gave me the drinks, except for the vodka, I brought that myself. And Whitey bought a load of popcorn in town yesterday because he thought the guys might like it for the game, and I managed to persuade him to give me some," she smirked.

"Awesome," Peyton grabbed some popcorn and settled into an armchair, and Haley sat on the other end of the sofa with Theresa and Brooke's duvet, leaving Brookeon the floor chair with Lucas' duvet.

They watched one of the movies first, munching on the popcorn. It was pretty scary, and so by the time it was half way through Peyton had moved onto the floor and was huddled in the duvet with Brooke.

"OK, who votes we watch the rest of this later," Haley said, as the characters in the movie entered a creepy cabin that looked worryingly similar to the one they were in right then.

"Me," they all said in unison and Brooke grabbed the control and turned it off.

"Remind me to borrow Bring It On next time," Brooke joked.

Haley got up and poured herself some juice, looking into the open door of Lucas' bedroom as she did so, "I can't believe you let Luke have the double bed!" she said to Brooke.

"Well it wasn't really a case of 'letting him'" Brooke replied, wryly.

Peyton looked down at the duvet, noticing it was very large, "This is Lucas'?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Brooke, offhandedly.

"It smells like you."

"What do you mean?" Brooke laughed.

"Well you know, how everyone has a smell? It smells like you, and like your perfume."

Haley raised her eyebrows at Brooke.

"Well it's probably just because I was lying on it or something," Brooke brushed it off, she didn't feel like admitting she'd slept in his bed last night, the girls didn't need an excuse to drill her about Lucas.

Peyton looked disbelieving, but didn't say anything. Haley, on the other hand asked, "Brooke, seriously, what is going on with you and Lucas?" Brooke had been expecting this question; she knew they would want to know. The problem was though, she barely knew herself.

"Seriously, I don't know. I mean, nothing really, because I'm with Felix."

Peyton waved this fact aside, "Yeah, whatever, it's not nothing Brooke! You guys are all over each other! I'm not saying you shouldn't or anything, I just think you need to be honest with him, tell him how you feel."

Brooke sighed; Peyton had been a little quick to take Felix out of the equation. Not everyone had as much disregard for loyalty as she did. She knew this thought was unfair, but it was true. Peyton had already shown that she would put love above honesty, and that had even turned out not to be love.

"How is it you feel exactly?" Theresa asked, "I mean, are you still into him?"

Haley gave her a derisive look, "I think that's pretty obvious, the question is, are you still in love with him. Enough to totally forgive him for what he did and enough so you're ready to be with him again."

"I don't know Hales. I mean…it's so easy, when you guys are all being all coupley and lovey dovey, to feel really comfortable with him, so maybe the flirting goes a little overboard. But then…just sometimes I catch his eye you know, and suddenly everything's way more serious, and I get scared."

Haley nodded, understanding.

Peyton considered what Brooke had said. Finally she asked, "Do you like it, when you catch his eye or whatever, when it feels like something more?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, surprised by the question.

"I mean, would you rather that never happened again, that you guys could just mess around and know it would never be anything more serious?"

Brooke paused, "No," she whispered." Peyton smiled at her reply, "Then I think you've got you're answer."

Brooke bit her lip and considered this, then shook herself, she could think about it later, "Well I'm not sure, and I don't think now is the time to decide anything. This week is for fun, next week it'll be back to Felix, and reality…and decisions."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, you're right, don't worry about it for now. You flirt with Luke as much as you like!" The girls all laughed.

_Next up: the guys crash the party!_

_The next chapter should be up pretty soon, I've written some of it already, but I need those **reviews** to squeeze the last bit out!!_


	5. Pillow fighting

_I loved the tons of reviews I got for the last chapter and so decided (even though it's totally unlike me!) to update this in super quick time! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and the next one will be up as soon as possible (as long as the reviews keep coming!)

* * *

_

The girls had just reached a terrifying moment in the movie, and were all sitting holding their breath, with their hands half covering their faces.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and they all screamed.

"Wo! Guys it's just us," Nathan was standing in the doorway, holding up his hands, looking surprised.

"Nathan! What the hell do you think your doing bursting in like that! Now get over here," Haley gestured him over and grabbed his arm as soon as he was in reach, pulling him onto the couch and snuggling into his arms.

"What are you watching?" he asked, laughing at their terrified expressions.

"A really, really scary movie, now can you all get in here and shut the door, I want to find out what happens!" Peyton exclaimed, as Jake sat down next to here, wrapping an arm round her. Tim sat on the couch with Theresa, and Lucas sat next to Brooke on the floor.

"Is this my duvet?" he asked.

"Yes," Peyton answered, "And we want to ask you about that later, she smirked at Brooke, who rolled her eyes. Lucas looked at her inquisitively, but she just shook her head, meaning she would explain later, and unpaused the video.

As the movie progressed, Brooke crawled into Lucas' lap, and sat between his legs, with his arms wrapped round her. He kept whispering things in a creepy voice in her ear, and elbowing him in the stomach didn't seem to have any effect. Eventually she threatened that she'd make them all watch Jaws, and he shut up.

When the movie finished, everyone was a little shaky, although of course none of the guys would've admitted it. Haley jumped up and switched on every light in the cabin, and they were all grateful!

"Okay, I think it's time for a good old fashioned game of 'I never'," Peyton suggested, getting up and grabbing the Vodka bottle.

"Must we?" Brooke moaned, "That game might as well be called 'lets get Brooke drunk'!"

"And since when did you oppose to being drunk?" Nathan laughed.

"Since I saw the error of my ways and decided to change," Brooke said piously.

Nathan burst out laughing, as did Peyton.

"What!" Brooke looked offended, but could see why they found it so funny, "I'm serious!"

"You said you just weren't going so drink so much you passed out ever again; we promise we won't get you that drunk. Just…humorously tipsy."

"Well I guess I don't object to that. Okay, Broody you're in charge of insuring that I don't pass out."

Lucas looked slightly bemused, "Whatever you say Brooke!"

Peyton grabbed some of the cups, mixing a load of drinks, "Seeing as we don't have shot glasses…and as I just promised we wouldn't be getting too pissed, it's probably best if we're not drinking neat vodka, so I'll mix us something."

She passed out the cups, and Tim agreed to go first,

"Okay…I've never…had a crush on someone and not told them."

Haley sighed and took a drink, as well as Peyton.

"Who?" Brooke asked, aiming the question at both of them.

"We don't have to say!" Haley said.

"Mr Stewart," Peyton laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Brooke smiled, remembering their seventh grade art teacher who Peyton had sworn she would marry. "You don't _have_ to say, Hales, but if you don't we'll assume it's someone in this room…"

Haley turned slightly red.

"…Which I take it it is," Brooke continued, "and then there really isn't much choice is there," she looked pointedly at Lucas.

"I was like, ten," Haley defended herself.

"I can't believe you never told me Hales!"

"Oh my god Luke, can you not imagine how awkward that would have been!"

"I don't see how you guys' friendship survived puberty, "Brooke laughed, "Hell I know I wouldn't have been able to be Broody's best friend without cracking and…well you know!"

They all laughed, "Well you guys aren't exactly the best at being 'just friends'" Haley laughed, and Brooke glared at her to shut up.

"I've got another one," Nathan said, smiling evilly at Brooke "I've never been caught buying condoms!"

"I thought you weren't going to get me drunk!" Brooke exclaimed defiantly, "And how do you know about that?"

Nathan nodded to Lucas, who was looking kind of guilty, "I thought it was only meant to be girls who told each other everything!" she laughed, hitting him.

She begrudgingly took a drink, as did Lucas, and then said, "You know Nathan, if you want to play that game, Haley can really open up sometimes…" she raised an eyebrow dangerously, and Haley interjected, "Brooke don't you dare!"

"Hales what did you tell her!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I've never had sex on the kitchen table," Brooke said, "Although I almost have," she muttered to herself.

Haley and Nathan both glared at her as the others started laughing, and took a drink.

They continued playing the game for hours. Haley, having sworn revenge, trying to find more and more things Brooke had done that no one else had, which were quite plentiful. Eventually Lucas complained that too many of them included him, and that couldn't she and Brooke settle this when it wouldn't involve him having a crappy headache the next morning.

The night eventually descended into a giant pillow fight, after an argument broke out about who had won the snowball fight that afternoon.

Feathers flew everywhere and it seemed to be everyman for himself, until the girls ganged up on the boys and mounted a fearsome attack, leaving the boys no choice but to employ dirty tactics, otherwise known as tickling the girls senseless.

"Luke I swear to God if you don't stop right now I will seriously hurt you!" Brooke squealed, trying to pull away from him as he mercilessly tickled her stomach.

He shook his head chuckling, and grabbed Brooke's pillow and threw it to Nathan, who was restraining Haley round the waist with one arm, and keeping all the girls' pillows from them with the other.

"I think we definitely win!" Jake said.

"Only because you resorted to totally dishonourable tactics," Peyton pouted, upon which Jake grabbed her and tickled her again until she caved, "Fine! You won, you won!"

The guys all grinned at each other. Everyone collapsed onto the floor or sofa, amongst the piles of bedding and cushions. The girls curled up in their boyfriends' arms, and Brooke was glad to have Lucas with her. She lay next to him, her head on his chest, one of his hands resting on her stomach.

Brooke felt a small pang of jealousy as she saw Nathan tilt Haley's head back, and place a lingering kiss on her lips. He whispered something to her, and a smile broke across her face. Brooke sighed and laced her fingers with Lucas', squeezing his hand slightly. He squeezed back, and she felt a little better.

Peyton got up and turned off the lights, before returning to Jake's side, and they all lay in the darkness, talking idly, a few of them drifting in and out of sleep.

Sometime in the early morning, they all finally fell asleep, draped across the furniture, completely exhausted. As Brooke was drifting of, Lucas; finger's trailing lazily up and down her arm, she remembered guiltily that she still hadn't called Felix.

* * *

Haley was the first to wake up the next morning. She stretched and Nathan's arm rolled of her. She looked at his sleeping face for a few seconds, smiling. His eyes blinked open as she started to get up. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered.

"It's okay," he smiled, "Morning," he kissed her on the lips, and then looked around. Everyone else was still asleep: Peyton and Jake were curled up on the armchair, and Theresa was asleep on the other end of the couch. He laughed quietly when he saw that Tim had been knocked off. Brooke and Lucas were sleeping on the floor beneath the couch, her back against his chest, with one of his arms wrapped round her.

"Do you think we should wake everyone up?" Nathan asked.

"No, they all look so cute!"

"If we miss breakfast though, Whitey might come looking for us, and we don't want him to see this place!" he looked around at the vodka bottle left over from the night before, almost empty, the cushions thrown everywhere, and the six teenagers sprawled across the room.

"You've got a point there," Haley conceded, and gently shook Theresa's shoulder. Nathan woke up Tim, and then Jake, and Haley woke Lucas. The guy's movements awoke the girls next to them too, and soon the room was full of the sounds of grumpy moans, as no one felt rested after only a few hours sleep.

They made it to breakfast just about on time, although Brooke practically had to be dragged by Lucas.

After a few cups of coffee they were all sufficiently awake to discuss their plans for the day though, and Nathan decided he'd like to do a bit of skiing. Brooke agreed he could come with her, and Theresa decided she was going to stay on the small slopes, because she didn't think hangovers and black runs really mixed.

They went back to the cabins to put on ski jackets and gloves, and Brooke grabbed the phone, thinking she'd just have time to call Felix before they left.

Lucas sat in the living room, wanting to give her a little privacy.

"Hey, it's Brooke!" she greeted Felix cheerfully, ready to give an account of the past couple of days, listen to him moan about how boring Tree Hill was without her, say she was looking forward to seeing him soon, and then hang up and be free of her conscience for the rest of the day.

But never said any of the things she'd planned.

"Brooke! …Um, hey. Listen, can I, er, call you back? I promised I'd go somewhere with Anna."

Brooke was slightly taken aback, but didn't mind, "Yeah sure, I'll call you later," she was just about to hang up, when she heard a voice in the background. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, "Who's that?" she asked, casually.

"Um…who? Oh that, that's just a friend of Anna's."

"Uh huh. Can I…can I talk to Anna? I just want to say hi."

"Er…you know what, she's in the bathroom right now," Felix's voice was slightly strained, and he didn't sound like his normal smooth self. "I'll call you later, ok?"

Brooke interrupted before he could hang up, "Felix, who's there with you?"

"I told you Brooke, it's no one…" Brooke heard the voice again in the background, sounding louder and slightly irate, there was a muffled sound, and then someone else was on the line, asking, "Who is this?"

Brooke felt her insides go cold; she recognised the voice, it was a girl from her year, but not one she knew well.

"Your not a friend of Anna's, are you?" she asked.

"What? No, I'm not. I'm a "friend" of Felix's."

"Sorry for interrupting you guys…" Brooke said, but Felix had grabbed the phone back, "Brooke, listen, we didn't…"

Brooke cut him off, "I can't believe you would do this to me Felix, after you knew what I'd been through with Lucas…"

"How can you even say his name to me!? Brooke, you were ignoring my calls, sitting around in hot tubs with a bunch of guys, including your ex-boyfriend! You can't get mad at me about this when you've been doing exactly the same thing!" he shouted.

"I was hanging out with some of my oldest friends! Forget it Felix, I don't want your excuses," she hung up.

Brooke lay back on her bed, feeling empty and cold. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Slowly she got up, and exited her room. She saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

"Hey how did it…" his words trailed off as he saw the look on her face. She was shaking slightly, and looked lost and confused.

He stood up and in three paces had enveloped her in a hug. She buried her head in his chest, clutching to the edges of his jacket.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Felix cheated on me."

Lucas felt his heart drop. He had never expected that: as much as he hated the guy, he'd thought Felix had really cared about Brooke. But then, so had he, and look how that had turned out…

"Brooke I'm so sorry."

"Why does this happen to me?" Brooke whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

"Brooke, nothing, Ok? You're perfect. Guys just…" he trailed off, it was too hard talking about this when he had done it himself, "I don't know why this happens to you, but I do know no guy could ever cheat on you and not regret it."

She looked up into his eyes.

"It's his loss," Lucas said.

She gave a halfhearted nod.

"Do you want to stay here?" Lucas asked.

She paused for a minute, then made up her mind and said, "No. You're right, it's his loss; there's no reason why I should miss out on a perfectly good day's skiing cause of that jerk."

Lucas smiled, "There's my cheery."

They walked together to the slopes. Brooke, although slightly quieter than usual, was reasonably upbeat.

When they met up with the others, she told them what had happened. The guys all offered sympathetic words, or in Nathan's case, an offer to beat him up, and the girls hugged her. They all seemed perfectly happy to write Felix off as a jackass though, and say that Brooke was better of without him.

Lucas noticed a slight smile was forming on Haley's face. She caught his eye, but he refused to give any sort of answer to her raised eyebrow. She gave him a knowing look though, as if to say that she knew he was just as happy about this break up as they all were.

After making sure that Brooke was okay, they left her with Nathan, and headed off to the small slopes and runs.

Nathan and Brooke made their way over to the chair lift that went up to the mountains, Nathan wrapping a brotherly arm round Brooke's shoulders as they walked.

They reached the top of the lift, and both got off. They skied a little way until they reached the top of the black run. Nathan looked down it, slightly nervous.

"Not scared, are you Nate?" Brooke asked, grinning.

"No!" he replied, "It's just…well I haven't skied in a while."

Brooke rolled her eyes at his excuse, "well we don't have to go down just yet, it's nice up here." They found a little clearing, and took off their skis, sitting in the snow and looking out and the amazing landscape.

"So how are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

Brooke was silent for a moment, "Okay," she said, shrugging. Nathan continued to watch her, thoroughly dissatisfied with her answer.

"I mean, I hate his guts, but…I dunno, I don't feel too bad."

"Maybe because you're secretly relieved?" Nathan asked.

"What? No!"

"Because now you don't have to break up with him," he continued, knowing he was onto something.

"What makes you think I was going to break up with him?!"

"Oh come on Brooke! You knew Felix wasn't the right guy for you!"

"Well sorry Nate, but we don't all find 'the one' at 16, you know. We're not all like you and Haley."

"You're right, and usually yeah, you could go out with a guy who was just someone you have fun with and nothing more. But not when you _have_ found the right guy! Because then you're just wasting your time, and you knew it!"

Brooke was silent.

"You know he still has feelings for you Brooke, he's made that pretty obvious. Almost as obvious as you've made the fact you're still into him!" he laughed, "You're perfect for each other, you just need to take the final step," he gave her an encouraging smile, but Brooke would not meet his eye.

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Nathan sighed, "Fine, you don't want to talk about, I get that. But please, just think about it."

Brooke gave a very small nod. She thought about it all the time.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that, please **review** if you did!_

_Next up:I'm not going to tell you, but I can guarantee you'll like it…_


	6. Dancing

_Wow! Thank you so much for all the great reviews guys, I'm completely blown away! There are a couple of review responses at the bottom but right now I'm guessing you'd just like to get on with the story…_

"Guys!" Peyton bounded up, when they were all eating their dinner, "Guess where we're going tonight?"

"Um…Disneyland," said Jake.

"On a polar bear hunt."

"The Amazon Rainforest."

"Kentucky," they all shouted out dumb suggestions. Peyton rolled her eyes, waiting for them to shut up.

"No! We're going to an all ages club that I just found out is in the town!"

"Cool!" There were general exclamations of happiness.

"Now everyone go get changed cause we're leaving in twenty minutes, so hurry up!" she looked pointedly at the girls, especially Brooke, who always took forever to get ready.

"You feel up to this?" Lucas asked Brooke as they left the restaurant.

"Yeah," she grinned at him.

19 minutes later, Lucas was yelling at Brooke to get her butt moving or Peyton would slaughter them.

"Coming, coming," she whizzed out her bedroom door past him and stopped as she got to the cabin front door.

"Are you coming Broody, or what?" she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes and followed her, admiring her outfit of a short denim skirt, her black boots, an emeraldgreen top, and a dark green bomber jacket.

They trudged down the hill, and Brooke noticed Lucas staring at her.

"What?" she smirked.

"Nothing," he said innocently, "You just look hot."

She rolled her eyes, "You're not allowed to say stuff like that anymore," she joked, "Now that I'm single I might actually take you seriously one of these days."

"Would that be so bad?" Lucas asked, half serious.

Brooke was silent, refusing to answer the question. It would mean having to analyse a whole load of feelings that were too complicated for her to deal with right then, and so instead the conversation remained light and flirty for the rest of the walk.

They met the others and they walked into the town, following the route the boys had taken with Whitey the other day.

"We really should have brought those sleds," Haley joked as they trudged down the long hill.

"Have you ever tried sledding in a skirt?" Brooke laughed, "Cause trust me, you don't want to!"

They arrived at the club and got some drinks. They sat at one of the booths for little while, all chatting, and then they eventually went off one by one to dance.

* * *

Brooke sensed someone behind her, and felt a hand on her waist. She tensed for a second, and then relaxed as she recognised the touch. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Lucas said in her ear so she'd be able to hear him over the loud music.

She half turned to look at him, and smiled, "Good." She placed a hand over the one of his that was rested on her hip, "How about you?" she asked.

He shrugged in response and she rolled her eyes, "Come dance with me," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. They were pushed together by the crowds around them, and Brooke slung an arm casually around his neck as they danced.

Itwould behard for anybody not to look good dancing with Brooke Davis, but Lucas, contrary to what he claimed, was actually a pretty good dancer, and Brooke relaxed against him, remembering the feel of his body against hers. His hands felt good on her hips, and she smiled slightly as she ground against him just a little. She was probably allowing herself to get a little too close; she knew she was moments away from losing all control, but at this point it didn't matter. She pressed herself against him, suddenly wanting more, wanting to forget about the history and awkwardness that surrounded them, keeping him from her.

Lucas could feel the tension building between them. His heart rate quickened, and his body felt like it was on fire where she was pressing against him. For a second he caught her eye, and she was there, her lips slightly parted, only a few inches from his.

But then she caught her breath, and pulled back slightly, looking hesitant, almost scared.

"Um…I'm just going to…go an get a drink," she stammered, holding his gaze for a second longer, and then turning, pushing her way through the crowd of people to the bar.

Lucas looked after her, his breathing slightly ragged.Then he sighed, and turned, making his way in the other direction towards the bathroom.

Brooke leaned on the bar, trying to gather her thoughts.

She was only certain of one thing: if she had stayed with Lucas for another second something would have happened. 'What's going on?' she thought, 'you've only been single for twelve hours and as soon as you're within a foot of Lucas you can't keep your hands off him!'

Lucas leant his head against the cold bathroom wall. That had been close. But what were they really both so afraid of? Something actually happening between the two of them rather than just this constant torturous flirtation? 'Yes,' he thought, that was exactly what he was afraid of. Because as soon as they were together then they had something to lose. At least like this they knew their friendship was safe, and the possibility of something more was enough.

Except it wasn't anymore. That had just become painfully obvious. He wanted everything with her. It wasn't enough anymore to be the friend, the confidante, the ex-boyfriend, the guy who made her dates jealous because he was closer to her than they'd everbe. He wanted to be the guy who got to sleep next to her every night, who could kiss her whenever he wanted, who could make her happy. He wanted her.

Lucas sighed, because he knew that however much he wanted all of that now was not the time. What she needed now was a friend, at least until she was over Felix and could move on. And what she really _didn't _need was him getting a little too close and complicating things…even though it had been her who had moved closer, or had it? He couldn't remember, it seemed to have just happened, and then they had both been lost, forgetting where they were, forgetting they were no longer together.

Brooke sat at the bar, sipping her drink. She felt cool, calm and collected. Whatever had just happened with Lucas had been a momentary lapse, caused by her natural urges and the fact she was feeling a little emotional after her break-up with Felix. That was all. And it wouldn't happen again…even though she kind of wanted it to.

"Hey," Lucas approached her cautiously, looking a little nervous. "Um…sorry about before…"

"It's okay," she interrupted, "We just got a little carried away."

He nodded, relieved it didn't seem to be creating too much awkwardness, but also a little disappointed that she brushed it off so quickly.

"You need to work on being a little less irresistible Broody," Brooke joked, winking at him. Lucas smiled, feeling the familiar comfortable atmosphere returning.

"Okay, well…" Brooke got up, finishing her drink, "I'm gonna go dance some more," she gave him a small smile, setting down her glass, and headed back onto the dance floor.

Once again, Lucas found himself watching her walk away.

A little while later Brooke was at the bar again, getting another drink. Peyton approached her, "I thought you were laying off the alcohol," she said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I am, I haven't had that many," she said defiantly.

Peyton looked uncertain, "Can you remember exactly how much you've drunk?"

There was a short pause, "Pretty much…and it really hasn't been that much."

"Brooke I know you've been hurt today but this isn't the way to get over it. Felix was a jackass but that doesn't mean you should hurt yourself any more than he already has."

"Peyton you're way over analysing this. I'm not trying to get over Felix, I'm over him. I'm just trying to have a little fun," and she turned away, taking the drink with her.

Peyton watched her go, biting her lip slightly. She believed Brooke when she said she was over Felix, she didn't think she'd ever felt much for him in the first place, but she was sure that Brooke had had more to drink than she'd admitted. After all, Felix hadcheated on her, and Peyton was sure that had dragged up some bad memories; she could totally understand if Brooke wanted to get away from it all, she just didn't think this was the way to do it.

She caught sight of Lucas, who had just come up to the bar to get some water.

"Hey," she said, "If you see Brooke don't let her get another drink, okay?"

Lucas looked concerned, "Why? Is she okay?"

"I think she's had quite a few, and she hasn't exactly had the best day, I don't want her to go overboard."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah okay, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks," Peyton said, andreturned to Jake.

Lucas finished his water, wondering if Brooke drinking had anything to do with their little encounter earlier. He shook himself, he was being stupid, it was probably about the fact she had just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. Just because his world revolved around her didn't mean _she_ had been affectedby some stupid dance.

Brooke was in a corner of the bar, chatting to a couple of guys and a few girls from their year. She was feeling a little light headed, and was thinking about what Peyton had said. 'SoI couldn't remember exactly how many drinks I'd had, big deal,' she thought.She was still lucid, she knew where she was; this was certainly not the drunkest she'd ever been. And she could remember other stuff…like the fact Felix had cheated on her…and that about an hour ago she had been inches away from kissing Lucas Scott.

She sighed. She knew that was why she was drinking really. It was all just so…complicated. She had gotten so used to the idea that Lucas was just something she couldn't have, that now suddenly when the thing she wanted so much was right in front of her, she was too scared to take it.

So she fell back on her old friend: alcohol. She had a few drinks, got a little buzzed, and her problems faded away…except right now that didn't seem to be working too well, seeing as how she had spent the last ten minutes thinking about them.

The people she was sitting with were all chatting animatedly, and someone appeared to have just told a joke. She laughed weakly, and suddenly felt the guy next to her slip his hand onto her leg. She tensed. The guy was hot, and a year ago this would have kicked into action awell practised sequence of events that would lead them to her bedroom in under an hour. But now, it was the last thing she wanted. She was about the leave, when someone came and sat on the other side of her, blocking her exit from the booth.

She sighed in relief as a very familiar face smiled at her. Lucas lay an arm on the back of the booth, just managing to stop himself from wrapping it firmly round Brooke's shoulders.

He recognised most of the girls there, but hardly any of the guys. He noticed Brookewas looking a little uncomfortable.

A few of the girls were watching him. His and Brooke's relationship was widely known about at THH, and so they were interested to see how he would react to some guy putting the moves on his ex.

Lucas stayed calm however, not wanting to complicate matters further between him and Brooke.

Brooke however edged a little closer to him, dislodging the other guy's hand as she did so. Shegave the guy an apologetic look, and her shrugged, shooting Lucas an envious look, and turned back to the other girls.

Lucas leaned into Brooke, whispering in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?"

Brooke looked up at him, and nodded. He took her hand and they stood up, heading towards the doors, the other girls glancing after them with slight interest.

"I think the others are about ready to go," Lucas said, "They're around here somewhere."

Brooke just nodded again, and Lucas looked at her, concerned by her silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm not feeling that great."

"Peyton said you had a couple of drinks…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Nothing I couldn't handle, I'm fine Luke."

Lucas didn't pursue it further, but continued looking for the others. He found Haley making out with Nathan. He cleared his throat and she turned.

"Oh! Hi Luke," she turned around completely and Nathan wrapped his arms around her from behind, looking just a little embarrassed.

"Hi. We were wondering if you guys were ready to go?"

Haley bit her lip, "Um…right now?"

"Well you can always continue that back in you cabin," Lucas suggested, laughing.

Haley blushed, "Okay, but Peyton and Jake are still dancing and I don't know where Theresa and Tim have gone, and frankly I don't wanna know!"

Lucas sighed, "Alright, well we're gonna go, so we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay." They said goodbye, and Haley gave Lucas a hug, instructing him to take care of Brooke ('as if he wouldn't,' she thought to herself).

Nathan pulled Brooke into a one armed hug, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile.

"It'll all be better tomorrow," he said.

* * *

They walked back mostly in silence, because Brooke was too tired to talk. She leant heavily on Lucas, who had his arm round her, no longer caring what complicated boundaries they crossed. 

They were walking up the snow covered hill to their cabin when Brooke suddenly stopped, burying her head in Lucas' shoulder, refusing to go any further.

"Luke, I'm tired," she choked, "And I have a headache, and I'm cold, and I don't want to walk anymore!"

She looked on the point of a break down, and Lucas felt his heart ache. "Come here," he said, and she looked up at him. "I'll carry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come one," he lifted her up and carried her in his arms to their door. She leant against her chest. Her head felt like it was about to burst, thoughts and feelings were flooding round it, accompanied by a pounding headache.

Lucas opened the door and took her to his room, laying her down on the bed. She stetched out and then rolled over, turning on her side with her back to him. He watched her for a few seconds, and then went to find some aspirin.

He returned with the pills and a glass of water, "Here take these," he said, holding them out to her.

She sat up slightly, wiping one cheek with the back of her hand and accepted them. He sat down on the bed next to, rubbing her back. Her face was tear stained, and when she had taken the pills she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for…being such a mess."

He pulled her closer to him, "Sshh," he whispered, "It's okay."

Tears began rolling down her cheeks again, "God I thought I was past the whole drunken angst faze," she said bitterly, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sick of being a cliché!" she exclaimed,"I can't even bury m feelings in an original way," she laughed coldly, "I just turn to good old alcohol. And it doesn't stop there, I'm just a ton of cliches. The poor little rich girl who's parents don't love her so they think they can make her happy by throwing money at her. Or how about the stupid, slutty cheerleader who thinks she can find love by sleeping with a ton of guys!"

"Brooke," Lucas tried to interrupt, "You're not that person, you're…"

"Or how about this," Brooke continued, "The girl who still can't get over her first love but is too scared of getting hurt to do anything about it so can only tell him in a drunken confession."

Lucas was stunned into silence. Brooke watched him, her heart racing.

"Except if I was sticking to the cliché," she said, "I would pass out right about now so we wouldn't have to sit through this silence," a tiny hint of asmile traced her lips, but it disappeared at the look on Lucas' face. He was staring at her so intently she thought he wouldstare right thruoghher at any minute, and for the first time ever; she had no idea of what he was thinking.

"Just forget I ever said anything," she said quickly, "it was a drunken confession, you're not make to take those things seriously… just forget it, I've obviously read you wrong, I thought you maybe still…"

The end of her sentence was cut off my Lucas kissing her. He held her cheek in one hand and kissed her like he had the first time they ever kissed, in the back of some bar after a game of pool. She had never forgotten that, and she knew she would never forget this.

"I was trying to work out if you really meant it," Lucas whispered, "And it was taking me a while because I couldn't work out how drunk you were. But I couldn't let you think I didn't feel the same way," he smiled at her. "Brooke, of course I still have feelings for you, I thought you were over me and…"

Brooke put a finger to his lips, "Broody shut up,"she laughed. "It doesn't matter what we thought. Everything's okay now."

"Yeah, everything's okay."

"Oh, and by the way," Brooke smiled sheepishly, "I'm really not _that_ drunk. I mean, you can be sure I'll remember this in the morning!"

Lucas laughed, "I sort of figured, drunk Brooke is fun, not serious."

Brooke laughed too, "And I'll still feel the same way in the morning too. You have no idea how long I've wanted this Luke."

Lucas smiled, "Me too," he said. There was silence for a moment as he gazed into her eyes. Then Lucas said, "But I think you're drunk enough that you should go to sleep, so I'll let you do that, and we can talk in the morning," he kissed her forehead, and stood up. She caught his hand, "Will you stay here?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure."

He lay down next to her, and she settled herself against his chest, breathing in his gorgeous smell. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, savouring the feeling of holding her after wanting to for so long.

They kissed briefly, both remembering the feel of the others lips, and then went to sleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, you know what to do now, just press that button! It just a little to the left...yeah a little more...and down a bit...there, you got it!_

_Here are a couple of replies, I really should have done themearlier, but here are some for reviewsfrom chapter 5._

_**Michelle**: I hope you get better soon!  
__**Envyme**: Well I'm honoured you chose my fic! glad you're reading, maybe it can convert you to the wonder that is B/L!  
__**StormwolfX3**: I know what you mean, an update of a fic I'm reading can really cheer up a bad day, I'm glad you enjoyed it!__**Brucasfanatic101**: Of course Brooke wouldn't cheat on Felix, even with Lucas, because she's better than that. And yeah, Felix is a bit of a dick in this story!  
**Wllis**: I really enjoy the B/N friendship, and I'm afraid Felix won't be getting beaten up, at least till they get back,but I might be able to work it into the end!  
**Katie**: Yes Felix was cheating on her, generally I don't hate him too much, but in this fic he's being an idiot. And yes, obviously Brooke and Lucas do have feelings for each other!  
**l-a-c-18**: I love your reviews so much! And you're welcome, I enjoy writing it!  
**Queen2821Bee**: did they get together fast enough?! ;)__  
__**To everyone I didn't mention**: Thank you so much for reading, and especially for reviewing, that's what makes writing it worthwhile!_


	7. Talking

_Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm over a hundred! Sorry it's been a while, but here is a super-long update to make up for it! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Brooke awoke, and felt arms around her. She looked up, and smiled as she saw Lucas' face. Gradually the memory of the night before came back to her, and her smile widened as she remembered what had happened.

She reached up and lightly touched his cheek, fighting back the urge to kiss him, at the same time rejoicing at the thought she could kiss him anytime now. She didn't want to wake him up however, and so settled back into his arms, sighing contentedly as she rested her head on his chest.

Lucas woke up and was immediately aware of Brooke lying next to him. She opened her eyes as she felt him move slightly and looked up at him. A slow smile spread across his face and Brooke felt her heart rate increase: he was _so_ perfect.

He dipped his head and kissed her, tightening the arm that was wrapped around her. Brooke gently pushed against him so he rolled onto his back, taking her with him so she was lying on top of him. She moved a hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart she rested her head on her hands, her full weight on him, their faces a few inches apart.

"Morning," he said, and she giggled.

"Morning."

"How're you feeling?"

"Mmm…really, really good."

He laughed, "I meant your head and stuff, after last night."

"Not too bad actually."

"Good. Um…do we need to…talk about anything?"

"You mean do I still mean what I said yesterday?" She grinned, "I wouldn't have let you kiss me like that if I didn't!"

"I guess you're right," he agreed, chuckling. "So we're…we're together?"

Brooke smiled, and moved forward so her lips almost touched his, "Yeah," she whispered, "we're together." She leant forward and kissed him, her lips lingering for a few seconds before she pulled away. Lucas rubbed her back, slipping one of his hands under her top. Brooke laid her head back against his shoulder, snuggling up against his neck.

"Do you think we have to go anywhere today?" Lucas asked.

"We could probably skip the morning's skiing," Brooke replied.

"Do you want to?"

"There's no way I'm moving for at least a couple of hours!" Brooke laughed.

They spent half the morning in bed, talking. Neither of them had enough energy to do anything else, and although they made out a little, they didn't think it was quite the time to have sex yet.

Eventually they got up, and scavenged around in the cabin for any food they could turn into a makeshift breakfast. They settled on a packet of crisps and a couple of chocolate bars, and flopped down on the sofa to eat them. This wasn't a very satisfying meal though, and so when lunchtime came they decided to head down to the restaurant.

"Hey!" Haley greeted them as they approached the table where the others were having lunch. Everyone else looked up and saw them; a few of them exchanged looks.

"Good afternoon you guys," Peyton said, a knowing smile on her face, "Where have you been?"

"Just…lazing around," Brooke said.

"Had a late night?" Peyton raised her eyebrows.

Nathan noticed that Lucas' hand lingered on Brooke's shoulder before he sat down. There was silence for a few seconds as everyone looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" Theresa asked.

"Well what?" said Brooke, confused.

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Are you not going to tell us?"

Lucas smirked, knowing what they were getting at. He stood up again, and said, "I'm gonna go get some food, wanna come?" he added to Brooke.

She got up and they went over to the buffet table.

"Should we tell them?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"What should we say?"

"Do we need to say anything?" Brooke looked at Lucas, a little confused.

"Here, com'ere," he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her, holding it for a second. When he broke it off Brooke was grinning at him, "Nice solution."

They grabbed some food and headed back to the table, where the others all looked at them.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently as she sat down.

Peyton shook her head smiling, and looked at Haley, who was also smiling. "Alright everybody, pay up," Haley held out her hand and a couple of the others grudgingly handed her money.

Brooke and Lucas both looked shocked.

"You _bet_ on us!?" Brooke said. Everyone looked a little guilty, but Nathan broke out with, "Hang on a second Hales, we didn't find out all the information!"

The others all looked at each other, "Well when you find out you can take the money if you were right," Haley said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked.

"There were…other terms of the bet," Peyton said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Screw this," Tim said, grinning, "Lets just ask." He turned to Brooke and Lucas, "Did you guys do it yet?" he asked, bluntly.

"What!?" Brooke exclaimed, "Oh my god, I cannot believe you guys! It was one night!"

"And a whole morning," Jake said, "You can't seriously expect us to believe you guys were just _sleeping_."

"Well not that it's any of you business, but we were…and, you know, making out and stuff," Brooke smirked.

"You didn't need to add that," Lucas laughed.

"Told you," Haley said, smiling victoriously at Nathan. He shrugged, "Luke I respect your will-power man."

Brooke just shook her head, dumb-founded.

They ate their lunch, talking a little more about the new relationship in their group, and also about their night at the club. Brooke was just asking what time the others had left when her phone rang. She looked at it and cancelled the call, putting it down again.

Lucas looked over at her, "Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just Felix. He's been trying to call me," she muttered.

Lucas frowned, "Have you talked to him?"

"No. I have nothing to say to him, and there's nothing he can say that I want to hear."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just gonna ignore him, eventually he'll get the message."

Lucas nodded and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

* * *

After lunch they all went out onto the slopes again. Brooke and Theresa took Haley and Peyton high up the mountain, and were impressed by the other girls' improving skills. The guys all carried on snowboarding; Nathan was determined to have them all doing tricks by the end of the week. 

The girls had come down a little way down the slope when they found a tiny village on the mountainside.

"Aww, it's so cute," Theresa gushed.

"Imagine living here, it's so isolated," said Peyton.

Brooke spied a small café on the corner of one of the street, "Anyone feel like a hot chocolate?"

They all piled into the café, a few other skiers were inside sipping drinks at one of the tables. They ordered four hot chocolates, and sat down.

"So," Haley said, looking at Brooke, "Tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"How you got back together! What happened?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We just…got back together. I dunno, one minute we were just talking and then we were…making out!"

Haley laughed, "So did he confess his feelings for you? Was it all deep and romantic?"

"Um…actually I confessed my feelings for him…in a sort of slightly drunken speech…"

Peyton burst out laughing at this, "Oh my god! What did he say?"

"Well I thought he wasn't going to say anything, so I started to take it back, and then he kissed me."

The girls were quiet, all with expressions as if they had just seen a small puppy or perhaps a newborn baby.

"Then what?" Haley asked.

"Well, then he…said some cute stuff, and we fell asleep." Brooke smiled, and Haley and Peyton exchanged a 'oh my god, how cute' look.

"So you really haven't done it yet?" Theresa asked, which made the others laugh.

"No! We've been back together for less than 24 hours!"

"So you're not going to do it tonight?"

"I never said that," Brooke laughed, "I mean I want it to be special but we're still human, I'm not waiting forever!"

"How long was it before you had sex with Jake?" Haley asked Peyton.

"Um…a little while. It was kind of hard cause of Jenny. I gotta say, this week's been pretty great because of that. I mean, I love Jenny so much, but sometimes it's hard when you just want to…you know, be a teenager!"

Brooke laughed, and Haley nodded, "Yeah, I can't imagine living with a baby."

"Well it would be different for you guys, because you live together, it's not like I'm Jenny's mom."

"But you almost are," Brooke interjected, "I mean, you're going to be most of her earliest memories of a mother figure. Of course Jake's mom too, but when she's older she's going to remember you being with her dad."

"I know, and that kind of scares me sometimes. It's not like I'm just babysitting for her anymore, I feel a bit like I have some real responsibility for her."

"And I bet that's just what Jake would want," Brooke said, "I mean, he loves you, and I know there's no one he'd rather have influence his kid!"

Peyton smiled, not telling Brooke how much her words meant to her. She often worried about Jenny, and what kind of effect she was having on her life.

"Hey Brooke, I just thought, aren't you worried about how Felix is going to react to you and Lucas?" Theresa asked, "I mean, he'll know you got together really soon after you guys broke up."

"Well since he already thinks I was cheating on him with Lucas anyway it doesn't really matter. And frankly, I couldn't care less what he thinks at this point."

Haley gave her a definitive nod, "Good attitude! Your happier without him, and you know you didn't cheat on him. And his opinion doesn't matter because he's shown he's just a jackass!"

* * *

After a while, Lucas and Nathan decided to take a break. Jake and Tim wanted to carry on snowboarding, but the other two had been practicing jumps and were wet from falling over, so they decided to go and warm up somewhere and said they'd be back later. Nathan tried to call Haley so the girls could meet up with them, but her cell was out of range. 

"Shall I try Brooke's?"

"Might as well," Lucas said, "She had it on her."

Nathan dialled the number and waited. "It's ringing…"

They waited expectantly and then Lucas realised that it was indeed ringing…in his pocket.

He pulled it out and cancelled the call. "Woops. I guess she _doesn't_ have it on her."

"Great. Well I guess it's just you and me then."

The brothers smiled at each other.

They headed to the café by the hire shop, and ordered drinks.

"So little brother," Lucas said, "How's life."

Nathan gave him a look, "Just because we're alone it doesn't mean you have to get all patronising on me."

Lucas laughed, "Okay, Sorry. _Nate, _how's life?"

Nathan smiled, "It's really good."

They talked for a while, both enjoying having a chance to talk just to each other.

They were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"It's not mine," Nathan said.

"Oh damn, it's Brooke's," Lucas said, suddenly realising it. He looked at the phone. "It's Felix." He looked tempted to pick up but Nathan interrupted, "Can I take it?"

Lucas hesitated but handed him the phone.

"Hi Felix."

"Who is that? Is that Lucas?"

"No. It's Nathan. I'm just answering to tell you to leave Brooke alone. She doesn't want to talk to you, and there's nothing you can say that is gonna make here want to be with you again, _believe me_."

"Listen, I just want to apologise…"

"You can't just apologise for what you did. And anyway, she doesn't want to hear it, and she doesn't need to. Just stay the hell away from her if you know what's good for you."

Lucas looked a little put out as Nathan put the phone down.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, "I can defend my own girlfriend."

"Yeah but if you had it just would have made him more sure you and Brooke had been together before, and that would have made things worse for her."

Lucas nodded slightly, "I guess."

"Seriously man, the less you have to do with him for the moment, the better, for Brooke especially."

"You're right, thanks man."

"No problem. Plus, I seem to have managed to scare away any guys from Haley since that ass-hole Chris, so it's good to be able to keep my intimidation skills in practice," he joked, and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, you guys haven't had any problems for ages."

"Yup," Nathan smiled contentedly, "I feel like we're through the bad stuff. I dunno, I mean, I used to think sometimes we had gotten married too fast; that we weren't ready. But then I realised, every relationship has problems, and ours weren't caused by us getting married. And the fact is, I want to be with her forever, and I want everyone to know that."

Lucas nodded, "It's really great. I hope you make it."

"Thanks man," Nathan smiled.

* * *

They all met up for dinner at the restaurant. The girls were very proud of themselves for making it all the way down the mountain, and greeted their boyfriends enthusiastically when they saw them approaching outside. 

"Hey," Brooke threw her arms round Lucas' neck and kissed him, "Miss me?" she asked, pulling back a little.

"Of course! We tried to meet up with you earlier, but then we realised I had your cell phone," he laughed, pulling it out.

"Oh great, I was wondering what I did with it." She took it, and slipped her pocket.

"Oh about that," Nathan looked over from where Haley had been explaining _exactly_ how steep this one bit of the run had been, "Felix called."

"Oh," Brooke's face fell, "Did you talk to him?" she asked Lucas.

"No," he said, "But…"

"Good," she interrupted, "Cause I think it'd be better if you stay away from him for a bit."

"But Nathan did," Lucas continued.

"Oh," Brooke looked surprised, and turned to Nathan, "What did you say?"

"Exactly what Lucas would have said if you hadn't wanted him not to talk to him." Nathan smiled at Lucas, "basically to stay the hell away from you."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Nate." She turned to Lucas, "And thank you for being restrained baby," she whispered. "I know you'd love to just beat him to a pulp, and I know you could," she added grinning, "but it would just make things worse."

Lucas nodded, "It's okay. As long as he leaves you alone, I'll leave him alone."

They ate dinner and then all headed back to their cabins. Brooke and Lucas wandered through their door, hand in hand. Lucas leant against the back of the couch, pulling Brooke towards him and placing his hands on her hips.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked.

Brooke considered it, "As long as you promise not to fall asleep," she said.

"Why, you have something planned for later?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said, coyly, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Or we could skip the movie and you could show me now," Lucas suggested.

Brooke laughed, "Uh uh. I feel like watching one. Bad luck Broody, maybe you shouldn't have suggested it!"

"Well maybe we could just pretend I didn't." His hands moved up so they were lightly tickling her stomach.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Maybe. But if you keep tickling me there's no way your getting any tonight!"

Lucas tickled her harder, "Oh really?" he said, grinning.

"Luke don't you dare!" she squealed, and tickled him back.

He laughed as she wrestled him to the ground, finally sitting on him as he gave up.

"Bad Broody." She tapped him twice on the chest, accentuating her words.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry baby."

"And so you should be. Now really, I should punish you for that. But you look kind of cute and helpless right now, so we're just going to _pretend_ like I did, ok?"

He grinned and she leaned down, and kissed him. Her hair fell around them, and she swept it over one shoulder as she continued to kiss him, feeling one of his hands slip under her T-shirt.

"What you guys couldn't even make it to the bedroom?" Haley's voice filled the cabin, and Lucas sat up, forcing Brooke to sit up too, although she was still straddling his lap.

"Umm…we weren't expecting company," Brooke laughed, "What's going on guys?"

"Well we were going to see if you wanted to watch a movie, seeing as you still have a load of videos from the other day," Peyton explained, "But we can see you're very _busy_, so we'll just go," she laughed.

"No, it's ok," Brooke stood up, pulling Lucas up with her, "We were actually thinking of watching a movie too."

"Before or after you got it on," Nathan joked, and Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

The others all made their way into the cabin, and Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand, and sat on his lap on one corner of the sofa.

Haley and Peyton chose a video, which took a while because Peyton wanted School of Rock because of Jack Black, and Haley wanted What's Eating Gilbert Grape with Johnny Depp.

Eventually these were both vetoed by Nathan and Jake, as was their choice of Cruel Intentions, because Brooke said it made her cry, and Lucas thought Sarah Michelle Gellar was hot.

They finally chose I, Robot, which the guys regretted as soon as they reached the Will Smith shower scenes.

"Wow he has really worked out since the Fresh Prince!" Peyton said, earning her a glare from Jake.

"Oh come one, you've gotta admit he looks good!"

"Er, no I don't!" Jake said, laughing.

"Whatever, girls, you agree with me right?" She looked around the dark room and saw that Brook and Lucas were making out in their corner of the sofa.

She rolled her eyes, "Apparently Brooke doesn't," she joked.

Haley looked over and laughed, and Brooke, who had looked up at the sound of her name, gave them a look, and settled back into Lucas arms. "Fine, we'll watch," she said.

"Alright, maybe we should go," Peyton said, standing up, "Give these two lovebirds some privacy," she grinned at Brooke, who rolled her eyes.

"Night guys," everyone said, and traipsed out.

"Be safe," Haley called jokingly behind her.

"Yeah, use protection!"

"Remember, accidents can happen," Jake said, sticking his head round the door, "if you don't feel mature enough to have a baby you shouldn't be having sex!" Peyton dragged him away, and shut the door.

Brooke shook her head as the sound of the groups' laughter faded away, "Way to ruin the mood guys," she muttered, amused.

She turned back to Lucas. He hesitated, "That didn't make you not wanna do it, right?" he asked, a little worried.

Brooke laughed, and turned so she was straddling his lap, "I think it would take a little more than that," she said, and kissed him passionately.

"Glad to hear it," he said. She kissed him again, and he picked her up and carried her to his room.

Their shirts got lost somewhere on the way and Brooke ran her hands appreciatively over Lucas' stomach, "Been working out Broody?" she asked, grinning.

"A little," Lucas smiled modestly. He kissed her neck and collarbone, moving down, getting re-acquainted with her boobs.

Brooke tugged at his belt, loosening it. Lucas undid the zip of her jeans, revealing black underwear with a small pink heart on the front.

"I remember those," he said, and Brooke laughed. He smiled at her, and then kissed her again, carrying her over to the bed with her legs wrapped round him. He laid her down, his lips still on hers in a long searing kiss that took her breath away.

* * *

Afterwards Brooke lay in his arms, watching him fall asleep. She reached up and traced his jaw with a finger, stroking his hair which grew longer every day. She smiled softly. 

He opened his eyes slowly, "I'm awake," he whispered.

"Hey gorgeous," she said.

He pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much," he said.

Brooke pulled back, looking into his eyes, surprised by his words.

"You don't have to say it back if it's too soon," he said, "but I wanted to tell you."

She was still looking at him, as if she hadn't heard him. "I love you too," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

He smiled, and kissed her. She smiled back at him, and they just looked at each other for a few seconds, before Lucas kissed her again, and then closed his eyes, resting his head against hers.

Brooke continued to watch him; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to shout out her happiness. Finally she snuggled nearer to him, and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Phew! Well I hope you enjoyed that, and I think I deserve a review for my longest update ever, don't you?_


	8. Eating

_Thank you for all the reviews, as always, you guys rule! So sorry this is a little late, I was kinda taking my time and then got a couple of begging reviews and thought I'd better get my ass into gear! Enjoy...

* * *

_

Brooke awoke to find Lucas looking at her, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Morning baby," she said, giving him a kiss, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking," he smiled.

"About?" she prompted.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll give you three guesses," he said.

"Okay. Um…basketball."

"No."

"Er…ham sandwiches."

"No, and, weird."

She giggled, and pretended to think really hard, "Let's see…me?"

He grinned and kissed her again, "You got it."

Brooke laughed and rolled onto her back, smiling. Then she suddenly turned to face him again, an aghast expression on her face. "Oh my god, we're turning into Nathan and Haley!"

Lucas laughed, "And what's so bad about that?" he asked.

Brooke pulled a face, "Nothing I guess," she joked, "We'd better watch it though, I don't think Peyton will be able to take it if I start sighing all over the place!"

They eventually got up and headed down to breakfast, where they ate with the others.

"So I'm guessing you guys have done it?" Nathan asked after a while.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?" she asked.

"Maybe the fact that you've kissed fifteen times already this morning," Haley said dryly.

"No I think it was definitely the serious mauling going on in the buffet queue," Peyton said.

"I was going on all the soppy looks," Nathan said, still with a straight face.

Brooke threw her bread roll at him, and Lucas laughed.

* * *

Brooke came round the last turn of the slopes, stopping by the guys with a perfect parallel turn. 

"Why are you guys all sitting around?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah guys, why so lazy? _We've_ already completed a double black run this morning!"

"Geez Brooke, show off much?" Nathan laughed, and Brooke poked him with her pole.

"We were just taking a break," Lucas explained.

"Sure you were." Brooke unclipped her skis and sat down in Lucas' lap, feeling very comfortable leaning against his thick jacket.

"So I was thinking," Nathan said, "that it's time you tried snowboarding again."

"Um…why?" Brooke asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because it's not fair that you look all elegant and crap on your little skis while we're stuck looking like idiots on our snowboards," Jake said.

"Actually Jake only you look like an idiot," Brooke pointed out, "I think Broody here looks pretty fine!"

Lucas smirked at Jake.

"Hey I've been getting way better," Jake complained, looking around, "damn, where's Peyton when I need her to defend me!"

Brooke laughed.

"It would be fun though Brooke," Lucas said, "I could teach you."

Brooke turned her head, "Really?" she asked. She looked to Nathan, eyebrows raised, and mouthed 'could he?'

"Yeah I guess," Nathan said, "He doesn't suck too bad!"

"I'd be sure to make the lesson enjoyable," Lucas whispered in her ear. Brooke turned to face him again, "Yeah I bet you would," she laughed. "Alright fine," she agreed finally, "but you'd better make this work my while," she added in an undertone to Lucas.

He laughed and got up, pulling her up too, and brushing the snow off his waterproof ski pants.

"We're going right now?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Brooke shrugged and theyheaded to the hire shop to get a board for Brooke. When they went in, they saw that Andreas was once more at the desk. Lucas wrapped an arm round Brooke's waist, and dropped a kiss on her head. Andreas glared jealously at him and Brooke giggled.

Lucas sat with her while she got fitted for boots and a board, and then they headed back to the slope. The other guys had continued boarding, and told them that Theresa had gone of with the girls who had come to say hi briefly.

"And Peyton thinks I don't look stupid boarding by the way," Jake told Brooke, sticking his tongue.

Brooke laughed, "Sure you don't!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky yet Brooke," Nathan called, "It's harder than it looks!"

'Yeah, I remember,' Brooke thought.

* * *

"So, I didn't suck _too_ bad," Brooke said, as they headed back to the restaurant for lunch. 

"No, you were…you were just great," Nathan said, struggling not to laugh.

"Considering it was my first time in a very long time and all," Brooke continued, "Right Broody?"

Lucas nodded in agreement, also fighting to keep a straight face, "No definitely. All things considered you were….really very good."

Jake didn't say anything, but was looking very pleased with himself.

"What are you grinning about?" Peyton asked, when they met in front of the restaurant.

"I'm not the worst anymore," he said proudly.

"Well it's really hard!" Brooke burst out, finally giving up defending herself, and they all laughed.

"I'm starving," Haley said as they made their way inside.

"Me too, skiing is way more tiring than I remembered," Peyton said, laughing.

They all joined the queue for the buffet; lunch, like breakfast, was served in a cafeteria style.

"What's this?" Brooke asked, pointing at a bowl of reddish goo.

"Umm…trifle?" Lucas suggested.

Brooke giggled, "Trifle? Don't be stupid Broody where's the cream?"

"You don't have to have cream on a trifle," Lucas said.

"Er…yeah you do! Otherwise it's just….goo."

"Exactly, like that," he pointed to the dessert in question.

Brooke gave him a sideways look, "You just proved my point. That's not trifle."

"Okay now I'm confused. Are you having some or not?"

"No. It looks gross," Brooke moved past it, and Lucas followed her, shaking his head.

They sat down, and Brooke looked at Lucas' food, checking if there was anything she wanted. She stuck her spoon in his pudding and tasted it.

"Hey, get your own!"

"I'm just trying it," Brooke defended herself. But she took the bowl and cut a line neatly down the middle of the pudding (which was chocolate mousse) and started to eat half.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing," she said simply.

"How is stealing my pudding sharing?"

"You can have half of mine," she offered.

"You didn't get any."

"Well you could if I had."

"Anyway you can't eat pudding first."

"Says who?"

"Says…the…rule, that says you eat pudding last," Lucas finished lamely.

"Great argument Broody."

"Whatever, you just can't."

"Well if I ate it last then you'd have already eaten it."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of her sentence, and Brooke licked her spoon, looking pleased with herself. Finally he sighed, "Whatever, just eat it."

She grinned, "Thank you, I will. Anyway I don't know why your acting so surprised, it's an unwritten rule that girlfriends are allowed to steal their boyfriends' food."

"Oh really? And what doboyfriends get in return?"

Brooke smiled coyly, "Well I dunno…what do you want?"

Lucas grinned, "You…and the pudding."

"And maybe a little whipped cream?" Brooke suggested, moving closer to him.

"Guys," Haley interrupted them, "Not meaning to overhear or anything, but please try to keep it PG while we're eating!"

Brooke giggle, "Sorry Tutorwife." She moved her lips closer to Lucas' ear, and placed the other half of the pudding back on his tray, "Maybe we should save this for later," she whispered, dropping a kiss by his ear before starting on her meal.

Lucas chuckled and kissed her hair, before continuing eating and joining in with the others conversation.

The talk was broken a little later by a phone ringing.

"That'd better not be Felix," Brooke muttered.

"Yeah, for his sake," Lucas added.

It was Jake's phone though, and he picked it up. "Oh hi, yeah, great, put her on…hey baby girl," a smile broke across his face, and he mouthed to the others 'it's Jenny'.

"Oh can I talk to her?" Peyton asked.

Jake handed the phone over after a minute, and Peyton smiled as she heard Jenny gurgle and call "Pey!" when she heard her voice.

When she hung up the phone, the girls all exchanged 'oh my god how cute' looks. Tim, however, looked confused.

"I thought Jenny was like 1," he said, "What does she say?"

"That's so not the point, dumbass," Theresa said, laughing, "She's a baby, anything she says is completely adorable, even if it's totally incomprehensible!"

"Exactly," said Peyton, "And anyway, she can say some stuff now, like names."

"Can she say my name?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Well…some variation of it," Peyton said.

Brooke pouted, "I don't think I spend enough time with her, Jake, you've got to let me and Broody baby-sit!"

"Oh no way!" Jake said. "I'm not letting you have any influence over my daughter! You may be reformed or whatever but I'm not taking any chances."

"Jake! I'd be great with her! Wouldn't I Peyt?"

Peyton made an unintelligible sound and went back to eating her lunch.

"I cannot believe you guys," Brooke said, crossing her arms.

"I think you'd be great," Lucas said, trying to calm her.

"Whatever," Brooke grumbled.

"Oh so my opinion doesn't matter?" Lucas asked, mock annoyed.

"No, because of course your going to say that otherwise you know you wouldn't be getting any tonight." The others all laughed.

Jake sighed, "Maybe one time," he conceded, "If Lucas was with you."

"Yay! Thank you!" Brooke instantly cheered up, and went back to eating her lunch.

They spent the afternoon doing more skiing, and Brooke hung around with the guys again, trying a little more snowboarding, but mostly just enjoying being with Lucas.

When they got back to the cabin after dinner Brooke wandered towards the bedroom, holding Lucas' hand so he followed her.

"You wanna…go to bed?" she asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Lucas smiled, but hesitated, "That would be great, but…I kinda had another idea."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, um…just put on something warm and I'll show you," he kissed her briefly on the lips and she went to her room, her curiosity aroused.

When she came out again Lucas had his ski jacket on and was holding a bag.

"Ready?" he asked, and took her hand.

"I think so..."

"Broody, where are we going?" Lucas was leading Brooke past the edge of the resort, through the big fir trees that lined the mountain.

"Sshh, we don't want to get caught, they'll send us back to bed. Just follow me." He held her hand and they continued walking through the snow.

Eventually they came to a large clearing in the trees that looked out onto the land below the mountain.

"Wow…" Brooke breathed, "Lucas this is beautiful."

He opened the bag he'd brought and spread out a groundsheet. Then he sat down, pulling her down too, where she sat between his legs, with her back resting against his chest.

"How did you find this place?" Brooke asked.

"Haley told me about it, Nathan found it the other day when he was taking a walk and took her up here."

"Oh. Well then we have to find another place, otherwise it's not special," Brooke pouted.

Lucas laughed, "Well we can move a couple of feet to the left if you want!"

Brooke giggled, "No it's alright, the views so amazing from here. And anyway," she smiled at him, "it's the company that makes it really special."

Lucas grinned and pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag, and two glasses.

"Where did you get this?" Brooke asked.

"I have my sources," he poured them both a glass and Brooke clinked his glass.

"To you," she said, "My amazing and thoughtful boyfriend."

"To _us_," he corrected, "And a new start. Brooke smiled, "To us," she repeated.

They sat enjoying the peaceful night, and Brooke began to get a little light-headed from the wine, or maybe it was just the incredible feeling of happiness that had settled over her.

Lucas was trailing kisses down her neck, and Brooke giggled, leaning back against his touch, reaching a hand behind her tobrush his cheek.

She turned around, still on his lap, so her lips could meet his. His mouth felt warm in contrast to the cold air, and she pressed herself against him, feeling the heat increase between them.

He cupped her cheek in one hand and deepened the kiss, as his other began to roam across her body.

"Wo, baby hold on a second." She broke the kiss, cheeks flushed, and hesitated. "I don't want to take this too far otherwise I'm gonna want to do…_that_, and it's frickin' freezing out here so there's no way that's happening!"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Anyway, I've been wanting to try out that rug in front of the fireplace..." she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Do you want to go back now?" he asked.

"No, it's too beautiful out here. I just meant we can save that for later."

He nodded, "Okay." She kissed him again, and held it for a second before breaking away, and settling back against him.

* * *

"Lucas, what do you want to do in your life?" 

Brooke was lying with her head in Lucas' lap, and he was leaning back against a tree, playing with her hair.

Lucas was struck by the serious note in her question; even though she asked it in a merely curious way, the fact she had called him Lucas, rather than one of the many nicknames she normally used, made it seem important.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I guess playing basketball as a career would be pretty amazing, but I don't know if I could make it. I've thought about being a writer…or maybe a doctor."

"Ooh, Dr. Scott. I like that!" she giggled.

"And I'd like a family," he continued, "Kids and stuff."

She smiled, "How many?"

"Three, two girls and a boy."

"Just one boy?"

He nodded, "And they'd be really beautiful. With big brown eyes and browny-blonde hair. And the girls would have these gorgeous dimples…"

Brooke's smile widened, displaying her own dimples. She looked back at Lucas, who smiled back at her.

"Does that sound good?" he asked.

She pulled a face, pretending to think carefully about it, "I think at least one of them needs bright blue eyes," she said.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah okay," he agreed. "Oh, and they all do this really cute thing where they bite their lip when they're feeling a little shy, which isn't often, you know, because they're pretty confident."

Brooke laughed slightly, and released her lip from between her teeth. "Sounds like you've got it all worked out Broody," she said.

Lucas gave her a small smile, "But I doubt anything will work out perfectly," he said.

"Oh I wouldn't be too pessimistic," Brooke said, "So it might not be the girls who get the brown eyes and the boy the blue…but I'm sure all the important stuff will work out," she whispered.

Lucas felt an amazing feeling inside him as he looked into Brooke's eyes. He believed what she said; they would be okay. They were sure of it.

* * *

_Please review (I'm going for 200!) I love reading them! I'll really try and have the next bit up sooner (although it's getting close to the end now!)_


	9. Racing

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, they're great. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_

Peyton knocked on the door of Brooke and Lucas' cabin, ignoring Jake who was nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe they're not up," he suggested, nibbling on her ear.

"It's pretty late," Peyton said, "And would you stop that!" she pushed him away jokingly, and he chuckled.

"Sorry. Just remind me why we're here again? When we could be in bed…"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "We're here because it's the last day and they're not allowed to spend it holed up in here on their own, we all have to spend it together."

Jake nodded, "Fine. Well lets go and wake them up then, they probably didn't lock their door."

Peyton tried the door and found it opened, she shrugged and went it, peering around in the darkness.

"Which room do you think they'll be in?" She asked, looking at the bedroom doors.

"Umm…Peyt? They're in this one." Peyton looked at him, confused, and he indicated the floor, where he could make out the figures of Brooke and Lucas asleep on the rug.

"Aww, they look so cute," Peyton whispered.

"The rug…why didn't we think of that?" Jake muttered to himself, and Peyton hit him, "What is up with you this morning!" she laughed, "You've gone all horndog on me!"

Jake laughed, "You love it!" He went over to the light switch and flicked it on, illuminating the room in bright light.

Lucas and Brooke both woke up instantly, and looked up bleary eyed from the tangle of blankets surrounding them.

"Jake? Peyton?"

"P. Sawyer, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, "It's like seven in the morning."

"Actually it's nine," Peyton corrected, "And we're here to make sure you don't sleep all morning."

Brooke groaned, and buried her head back in Lucas' shoulder. Lucas continued to look confusedly around the room. Jake was grinning at him, eyebrows raised.

Lucas suddenly realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He cleared his throat, "Well I think I'm going to go take a shower," he said, detaching Brooke from himself and standing up, heading for the bathroom.

"Broody?" Brooke wailed, and then sighed. She looked round, and saw that her two friends were still there, looking at her questioningly.

"What?" she asked.

"You couldn't even make it to the bedroom?" Peyton asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Like you're one to talk."

"What?" Jake asked, intrigued by this comment.

Brooke smiled, "Oh sothe daddy here ismore of a traditionalist, huh? Haven't experimented with him so much?" she said, eyeing Peyton.

"Brooke, shut up right now, or I swear to God…" Peyton warned.

"Where was it you said you and Nathan did it once…" Brooke rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Was it the…"

"Brooke!"

Jake was laughing, and Peyton was glaring at Brooke. She just laughed and stood up, dropping the blanket, revealing the fact she was only wearing one of Lucas' jumpers.

"Well at least she's wearing something…" Peyton muttered. "We'll see you at breakfast, ok? So hurry up," she said to Brooke.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be there," Brooke called over her shoulder, as she went to get dressed.

Peyton chuckled to herself, and took Jake's hand as they left the cabin.

They all ate breakfast together, Brooke and Lucas turning up a little later than the others, and then headed out onto the slopes for their last day of skiing.

* * *

"I think it's only fair Brooke," Nathan said, "that since you snowboarded yesterday, I'll come skiing with you again today." 

"Oh yay!" Brooke squealed, "Cause you know what we haven't done? We haven't had a race yet!"

"Oh no," Haley muttered under her breath, and she caught Lucas' eye. He was obviously thinking the same thing as she was. Brooke and Nathan were both very competitive people, and, as much as they loved them, they had to admit they also kind of liked to show off. So this race would mean them careering down the mountain at ridiculously high speeds, and ultimately, somebody being a sore loser.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said enthusiastically, "I seem to remember I beat you last time."

Brooke pouted, "It wasn't fair. We were like twelve and you were way bigger than me, so of course you could go faster!"

Nathan laughed, "Well we definitely need a rematch then! I'll tell you what, there's a slalom course over there, we could try that."

Brooke agreed, and they began to walk over there, carrying their skis. The others followed, eager to see what happened, although also a little worried.

"Brooke are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucas asked.

"Of course boyfriend, why wouldn't it be?"

Lucas hesitated, "I dunno…you and Nathan, racing…at high speed…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We're not gonna lose our heads Broody, I plan on being alive when we go home tomorrow."

Lucas sighed, "Okay, I justdon't wantyou to get hurt."

Brooke smiled, "You're so sweet," she stopped walking briefly to give him a quick kiss.

They reached the slalom course and all looked up at it. Haley and Lucas' faces fell, but Brooke and Nathan were both grinning.

"Okay, we'll see you back here." Nathan kissed Haley and headed over to the ski lift that would take him to the top. Brooke kissed Lucas too, "You'd better be cheering for me," she said, and then hurried after Nathan.

"This is gonna be interesting," Peyton laughed, as she watched the two head up the slope.

"Who do you think will win?" Jake asked.

They all considered it. "Nathan's great at most stuff," Haley said, "But I don't think he can beat Brooke at skiing, she seems to really know what she's doing."

"I dunno," Jake said, "Nathan seems a little more reckless; Brooke's probably better, but Nathan might be faster."

"Lucas, who are you rooting for?" Theresa asked.

"Brooke," Lucas said, as if it were obvious.

"Nathan's your brother though, what about the whole 'bloods thicker than water' thing or whatever it is?"

Lucas shrugged, "Hales has got him covered!"

"They're at the top!" Jake said suddenly, and they all quickly looked up.

Brooke and Nathan stood at the top of the slope. There were two parallel slalom courses and they both skied over to the top of one.

"Are you ready?" Nathan called.

"You bet," Brooke replied.

"Okay, I'll count."

"You always got to count!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Fine, you count."

Brooke grinned, in fact, she had always got to count, in exactly the way she just had. "Okay, 1…2…3…GO!"

They both zoomed off, taking the turns with skilled expertise.

The others at the bottom began to cheer as they saw them start to come down. Haley watched with a hand over her mouth, and Lucas laughed and wrapped an arm round her.

It was clear that Brooke was better; she whipped past each post with only inches to spare, her skis perfectly parallel, and although Nathan was also pretty good, Brooke began to pull ahead.

With just a few more turns left, Nathan suddenly pulled slightly to the left, and bombed down the rest of the course, missing out all the posts.

The others laughed, and heard Brooke's cry of indignation as he whizzed past her, he pulled to a stop at the bottom, closely followed by Brooke who had finished the course.

"Nathaniel David Scott!" she yelled, "You are such a cheater!"

Nathan was laughing, "Well I realised I wasn't going to beat you Brooke!"

She stormed over, glaring at him, "You've improved Davis," he said, looking a little impressed.

Brooke stopped in her tracks, unsure how to react to his compliment. "Thanks," she said, still glaring.

Lucas laughed and came over to her, wrapping his arms round her. "Well neither of you died, so all's well that ends well," he said. "You should have seen Hales' face!"

"I didn't know you were gonna go so fast!" Haley said, and Nathan grinned and kissed her head, comforting her.

* * *

They spent the early afternoon skiing, and then later a giant snowball fight broke out between the entire group of students from Tree Hill High, allvery over-excited about the end of their trip. 

The guys from the basketball team had particularly good aim with their snowballs, and soon people were squealing and running away from Lucas and Nathan, who had teamed up and were wiping out half the group.

A tall guy from Brooke's Algrebra class hit her with a snowball in the back, but she doubled up laughing a few seconds later when he was hit with a clump of snow in the face by Lucas, and then again on the arm by Jake.

Theresa and Peyton took on the rest of the cheerleading squad, dodging in and out of people as thy threw snowballs behind them. Eventually Whitey got caught in the crossfire as he made his way to the restaurant, but to everyone's suprise rather than angrily breaking it up he hurled a well aimed snowball at Nathan, who was unlucky enough to be the only person standing still at the time, and joined in.

When everyone was soaked through, they broke it up, hurrying off to change before dinner. Haley got a piggy-back up the hill from Nathan, claiming that she was dying of hypothermia and couldn't move despite the fact she had been pelting him with snow a few minutes ago.

* * *

"So what are we going to do for our last night?" Brooke asked as they stood outside having just finished dinner. 

"I'm actually so tired," Haley said, "Why don't we all just crash somewhere; hang out and watch movies and stuff."

"That sounds fun," Brooke said. She looked round at the others, who generally nodded in agreement.

"Um…we kind of have a…thing planned," Tim said, clearing his throat.

Theresa blushed and hit him, "Way to be subtle."

Nathan laughed, "Okay, well you can do your, er, thing, then, but the rest of you guys, do you want to come to our cabin?"

"Yeah, sure," Jake said.

"Ok, well we'll go get stuff ready," Haley said, grabbing Peyton's arm and dragging Brooke away from Lucas, "And find some videos and stuff."

Tim and Theresa said goodnight, and the girls made their way up the hill.

The guys watched them, and laughed as they saw Haley throw a snowball at Peyton, whichalmost started anothersnowball fight as they ran towards the cabin.

Nathan shook his head, "Look at our girls,we've got ourselves some crazy ones, guys!"

They all looked at each other, "Who are we kidding," Jake said, "We got lucky."

Lucas nodded, watching Brooke laugh as Peyton wrestled her into the snow, "We sure did," he murmured.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan approached the door of Haley and Nathan's cabin and opened the door. They heard voices coming from one of the bedrooms and watched the happenings inside through the open door. 

"No, it's like this," Brooke was saying, and she did a little dance move as Haley watched closely. Peyton was lying on the bed laughing.

"Like this?" Haley repeated the move, almost perfectly.

"Yeah, you got it! See, we'll make a star cheerleader out of you yet!"

"Brooke I said no! Anyway these aren't exactly cheering moves."

"Yeah, I think Whitey'd have a coronary if we did those in the middle of games."

"Whatever, it's all the same thing, and you got the moves girl!" Brooke was getting thoroughly over-excited and did another move, "We need some music Peyt, I feel like dancing."

"I think somebody's had way to much sugar today!" Peyton laughed.

The guys watched amused, and finally approached the door, Lucas leant against the frame and Nathan stood behind him.

"Hey!" Haley said, as she noticed them, and bounded over.

"Oh don't stop on our account," Lucas said, "We were enjoying the show."

Brooke rolled her eyes and came over, giving Lucas a quick kiss.

"Where's Jake?" Peyton asked, standing up.

"He went to get some extra pillows from your place," Nathan said, as he wrapped his arms round Haley.

"Cool. Well we got everything set up."

"Before Brooke decided to turn my wife into a back-up dancer?" Nathan asked, laughing.

"You wanna show us some more?" Lucas asked.

"No. Since your being so rude about it," Brooke pouted, as she slid her arms round Lucas' neck.

"We weren't being rude, you guys looked hot!" Nathan said.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "I liked the first one," he said to Brooke.

"Oh really?" she asked, one eyebrow raised, her lips moving a little nearer his.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Well maybe I'll show you some more later then…" She closed the gap between them, kissing him until Peyton threw a pillow at them. They broke apart laughing, and Brooke was stopped from retaliating by Jake entering carrying more stuff.

"Awesome, now we can get started!" Peyton said. Jake dropped all the pillows on the floor, as well as a couple of blankets, and claimed one of the big armchairs for him and Peyton.

The others all sat down too, settling themselves comfortably amongst the cushions.

"Um…guys?" Haley said after a minute, "Someone has to actually put the video in."

"Well I just got all this stuff for you guys so it shouldn't be me," Jake said.

"I would," Lucas said, "But Brooke would have to get up first."

"And that's not gonna happen."

"I think since I helped get the videos from Brooke's it shouldn't be me," Haley said, turning to Nathan with puppy dog eyes.

Nathan sighed, "Did you teach her that one too Brooke?"

"No Hales has always been good at getting her way," laughed Lucas.

"It comes with being the youngest," Haley said, pleased with herself, as Nathan grudgingly got up and put the video in.

"Thank you Nate," she said as he sat back down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He rolled his eyes, "No problem."

"What are we watching by the way?" Lucas asked.

"Um…a…a movie," Brooke said.

"Brooke…" Lucas said warningly, "What is it?"

"Centre Stage," Brooke muttered.

"Oh my god," Lucas and Nathan both groaned.

"You guys don't have to be so negative all the time, see Jake isn't complaining!" Brooke wailed, sliding off Lucas' lap so she could glare at him, "Anyway it's really awesome and we're gonna watch it whatever you say."

The boys both made disgruntled sounds, and were elbowed by their respective girlfriends. Haley and Brooke looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "God, what we put up with," Haley said, joking.

"Yeah, damn you Peyton and your perfect, sensitive boyfriend!" Brooke said, and Peyton laughed, kissing Jake on the cheek.

Luke looked at Brooke, hurt, "Hey! I'm sensitive!"

"Yeah? Prove it, watch, and e_njoy_ the movie!"

"It's about ballet!"

Brooke shook her head, "Oh Lucas, it's about _so_ much more than that."

Lucas gave her a look and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Ok, so it's not, it's still awesome though."

"Fine, whatever," Lucas conceded, pulling Brooke onto his lap once more.

The movie ended and left everyone in a happy, satisfied mood. Brooke sighed, "Every time I see that it makes me want to be a ballet dancer _so_ much!"

"I can't quite see you in the pink tutu Brooke," Haley laughed.

"She used to be really good," Peyton said, and the others looked over at her.

"Brooke you did ballet?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Till I was like twelve, and then, I dunno, I didn't want to anymore."

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Well you know…I though it was kind of babyish, now I sometimes wish I'd never given up."

The others contemplated this.

"Not really though, I don't think I could cope with being so committed to something," she said, "I mean, it would be like you guys and basketball, but a hundred times worse!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have any time for _me_," Lucas said.

Brooke grinned, "And that would be a terrible thing," she said, giving him a kiss.

They all sat around talking for the next couple of hours.

"Do you think we'll all stay in touch after college and stuff?" Peyton asked.

"I hope so!" Haley said.

"Well you and Nathan and Lucas definitely will," Jake said, "I mean, you guys are married, and Lucas is Nathan's brother, so…"

"Yeah and that means you'll keep in touch with Brooke too," Peyton said, smiling at Brooke lying in Lucas' arms.

Brooke smiled back at her, "Which means Peyton'll be around," she added.

"Which means Jake'll be too," Haley finished.

They all grinned at each other, "I guess we're stuck with each other," Nathan said.

"Looks like it!" Brooke grinned.

"I think we'll all know each other in ten years time," Lucas said seriously, "I can't imagine ever having better friends than you guys."

They all started talking about where they'd like to be in ten years time, and Lucas watched them all. He really did hope he would remain friends with them all, especially…he looked down at the girl in his arms.

He truly could not imagine not having her in his life. Even if everything didn't work out and they couldn't be together, he knew she'd still be there; rolling her eyes at him, or staying up all night talking with him about everything and nothing. He tightened his hold on her a little, as if even just thinking about it made him scared of letting her go.

She responded by soothingly rubbing his arm, and then turned her head, smiling up at him and kissing him briefly.

Eventually they began to fall asleep, as snow started to fall outside.

* * *

"Broody," Brooke whispered into the darkness. 

"Yeah," he replied.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now!"

"Sorry," she giggled, "Is everyone else asleep?"

"I think so…seeing as it's like five in the morning!"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

Brooke shrugged, "I dunno."

"Are you looking forward to going home?"

Brooke considered this, "It's weird, I kind of am. I mean, this trip's been amazing," she smiled at him, "But I'm starting to miss Tree Hill."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Lucas agreed.

Brooke leaned back against Lucas, staring at the ceiling. "I'm bored," she said finally.

"Then go to sleep babe," Lucas said, chuckling.

"I can't."

"Do you want me to talk about something really boring?" Lucas offered, half joking.

"Yes please."

"Okay, what?"

"Well don't let me chose, otherwise it might be interesting!"

Lucas laughed, "Alright, I'll talk about basketball." He started reciting names of teams and players, and their scoring averages.

"Broody this is _so_ dull!"

"Yeah well that's kind of the point."

Brooke waved this away and looked round at the others. "They all look so cute," she said.

"Yeah…"

Peyton shifted slightly in Jake's arms, and turned her head so it was buried further against his neck.

"I hope we'll all stay friends," Brooke said, thinking of their earlier conversation.

"I think we will," Lucas said. "I guess everything could change at college though."

"Lets not talk about this," Brooke said suddenly.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll all work out somehow."

"Tell me a story," Brooke said, turning her head to the side and wrapping an arm further round Lucas.

"Okay…there one was a princess called Brooke, who lived in a really tall tower. One day a brave knight called…what should the knight be called babe?"

"Lucas," Brooke murmured into his chest.

"…A brave knight called Sir Lucas came to rescue her from the tower, where she had been hidden by a wicked witch. Now do you want really long hair or a rope ladder?" he asked. "Brooke?"

There was no reply; she had fallen asleep.

He smiled, and kissed her hair, "Night princess."

* * *

_Hope you liked that, if so PLEASE REVIEW:) Next chapter's the last one!_

_ps. please excuse the very sappy bit with the guys in the middle, I like them to appreciate their girls!_


	10. Leaving

_Well here it is, the last chapter! There's an author's note at the end so with no more ado I present Chapter 10..._

* * *

Brooke was in her bedroom, throwing clothes into her suitcase. She chuckled to herself as she looked round the room and tried to count how many nights she'd actually slept in there. 

She was just trying to think if there was anything she had forgotten when two arms wrapped round her from behind and someone dropped a kiss on her head.

"Are you done?" Lucas asked.

She turned round in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, and smiled up at him, "I think so."

He smiled back at her and kissed her, breaking it off after a few seconds so he could look at her. She looked over his shoulder into the main room of the cabin.

"I'm going to miss this place," she admitted.

"Good memories?"

She bit her lip and nodded, laughing slightly.

"Think we've got time for a few more?" he asked.

She hesitated, and then said, "Yeah, but not here. Have you packed your swimming shorts?"

"Yeah…but I can unpack them."

"Good, meet me outside in a second," she grinned at him and pushed him out of the room.

Lucas did as he was told and met Brooke, who once again in her bikini and a sweater, outside their cabin. She grabbed his hand and they trudged through the snow to the gazebo and the hot tub they had been in on the second night.

Brooke smiled as they came onto the deck, and turned around to face Lucas.

"What's the deal with you and Jacuzzis?" he asked, laughing.

"Not _me_ and Jacuzzis, me, _you_ and Jacuzzis," she corrected. She stripped of the sweater and her jeans, and slid into the water, watching Lucas do the same.

"I figured," she said, moving onto his lap and straddling him, "since we couldn't really do anything in this thing last time, it was only fair we paid it another visit."

He grinned and she kissed him, feeling his hands slide up her thighs sending tingles up her spine. "If I remember correctly," he murmured, in between kisses, "You weren't wearing this the first time we were in one of these." He pulled lightly on the back of her bikini.

"That's right…and I think it's important we recreate that as closely as possible," she said against his lips, grinning as he undid the strings, and she pulled the top off.

"Much better," he said, and kissed her again.

* * *

Needless to say Lucas and Brooke were a little late for breakfast. They entered the restaurant with wet hair, both looking a little sheepish as they slid into their seats. 

"Do we even wanna know?" Nathan asked, laughing.

Brooke looked like she was considering, then said, "No."

The others laughed and Nathan shook his head. Brooke and Lucas grabbed some food and headed back to the table, where they were all talking about what they should do when they got home.

"I just wanna get back on the court," Nathan said, "I think this is the longest I've ever been without playing basketball!"

"So half destroying our room by bouncing that ball around doesn't count?" Haley asked, laughing.

"We can go to the Rivercourt this afternoon," Lucas said, "I'm looking forward to kicking your ass."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I'm superior on the slopes and I'm _definitely_ superior on the court, and you know it!"

Lucas scoffed, "No way! I'll give you the snowboarding thing but we all know I can beat you one on one any day!"

"Calm down boys," Peyton muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, we'll see!" Nathan pouted and threw a bit of bread at Lucas.

Lucas laughed and threw the bread back.

"Dude you don't want to do that," he said, breaking off a bigger bit of bread to throw at Lucas.

"Really?" Lucas rolled a coco pop onto his spoon, and turned it round.

"Guys…" Haley said warningly, "We'll get chucked out."

The two boys hesitated for a moment and then Brooke piped up, "It's our last day though…"

They grinned, what did it matter if they got chucked out when they were never coming back?

At the same time Lucas flicked the cereal at Nathan, and Nathan threw the bread. Immediately they started to get more food, as did Tim, who was never one to miss out on anything, but sadly had worse aim than the other two, so soon brought more people into the fight as his shots missed their target.

People on other tables soon got hit too, and in a few moments Whitey was running round wildly, grabbing bits of food from people and dodging spoonfuls of baked beans.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" he yelled eventually. They all trouped out, still lauging, and the whole group assembled outside the restaurant.

"In a line!" Whitey ordered. Still giggling, they formed a random line. Whitey moved along, glaring at all the students.

"Now _someone_ is going to tell me who started this!" He continued moving, and stopped in front of Brooke. Lucas was standing behind her, his face buried in her hair so Whitey couldn't see him laughing.

"Miss Davis." He glared at her.

She matched his stare and gave him an innocent smile, "Yes sir?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"No sir. And I'm shocked that you would assume it had anything to do with me! I have no record of participating in anything so disgusting as a food fight…"

Whitey rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay. I apologise for the assumption. Lucas, how about you?"

Lucas looked up, "Me?"

Whitey narrowed his eyes, "Yes, you. And Nathan. Stay here, the rest of you may go."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, and Haley and Brooke both tried to stop from laughing as everyone else headed back to their cabins.

Haley and Brooke went up the hill together, giggling, "I wonder what he'll make them do?" Haley asked.

"Whatever it is they deserve it, I think I got egg in my hair," Brooke complained.

Haley laughed, "Like you weren't totally behind the whole idea!"

They found out a little later what the boy's punishment was when Brooke opened the door to her cabin to find Lucas and Nathan standing there.

"Hi, we're here to pick up your luggage," Nathan said, sounding a little pissed off.

"Cool! Well it's in the bedroom," she stepped aside, smiling sweetly at them. They rolled their eyes and went to get it, carrying it out to two big sleds that were packed with bags.

"Do you have to get everyones'?" Brooke asked.

"Yup. And load it onto the coaches."

"Man that sucks," Brooke said, finding it all very amusing.

Lucas glared at her, "You know if you hadn't said that this was our last day we never would have started it."

Brooke smirked, "Well you should have learnt by now never to listen to me, I always get you into trouble!"

Lucas laughed and pulled her in for a kiss before they pulled the sleds to the next cabin.

"I'll meet you when you're done," Brooke called after him.

* * *

A little before midday they all gathered by the coaches at the bottom of the hill. Lucas and Nathan had aching arms from lifting so many bags. 

"I'm gonna miss all the snow," Peyton said sadly.

"And the snowball fights!" Jake added.

"I'm gonna miss the hot tub," Lucas said.

"Well there's plenty of those in Tree Hill," Brooke murmured, grinning at him.

"Brooke, I'm assuming it's okay if we don't sit next to each other on the way back," Peyton said, looking over at her and Lucas.

Brooke pretended to consider it, "Yeah, I reckon me and Broody can stand each other for a few hours."

Lucas laughed, and then Whitey told them all to get on the coach. They climbed on, finding seats altogether at the back.

The coach began to pull away and they took a last look at all the cabins on the mountainside, and the slopes and snow behind.

Lucas looked across the aisle and saw that Nathan was looking glumly out of the window. "What's up with him?" he asked Haley.

"He's suffering from snowboarding withdrawal," she said, with a totally serious face.

Lucas laughed.

"I'm definitely not!" Jake said, "I think we should go somewhere hot next holiday…go camping or something."

"Ooh that would be fun!"

"Are you going to miss skiing?" Lucas asked Brooke.

She shrugged, "A little. But I'm sure you can find lots of things to keep me occupied in Tree Hill," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, we could go to a library," he joked.

"Or a bar," she added.

They smiled at each other, "There's lots to look forward to," she said, resting her head against his shoulder as he put his arm round her.

He kissed her briefly, and then she closed her eyes, "Wake me up when we get there," she muttered.

He watched her fall asleep,and played with the ends of her hair. She was right, they did have a lot to look forward to. They could do all the things they used to have fun doing together. And this time they'd be together properly; it was real, and he loved it.

Brooke woke up a little later, abit disorientated.

"I had the weirdest dream," she muttered to Lucas.

"What happened?" he asked, her dreams were always really strange, and he loved hearing about them.

"I can't really remember…but there was a big bunny…and you…you were doing something weird, and I was telling you to stop…but you said Nathan made you do it…and then it turned out Nathan was the bunny, because Tutorgirl said so."

Lucas raised an eyebrow very slightly, and Brooke looked up at him, "Did that make any sense?" she asked.

"You know it kinda did."

"I think you've been spending too much time with me," Brooke laughed, "Oh yeah, and there was a giraffe too, which wanted to eat Jake…but I'm not sure how that bit all fit in…maybe it was after Peyt went into space…" she trailed off.

"Okay that bit _didn't_ make any sense!"

She shrugged, "Whatever, it'll come back to me later. How long have I been asleep for?"

"A little while, I was getting kind of bored," he said.

"Sorry baby, you should have woken me up."

"You look so cute when you're asleep though."

She raised one eyebrow, "As opposed to when I'm awake, when I look what? Hideous?" she joked.

"Gorgeous," he corrected, kissing her. She smiled against his lips, and sighed. "God I forgot how much I love being with you."

He looked offended, "How could you forget?" he joked.

"Shut up," she said, hitting him and laughing, "I just gave you an uber complement!"

He chuckled "Sorry." He tilted her chin and kissed her, looking at her seriously, "I missed you being my girlfriend too."

* * *

The coach finally drew up outside Tree Hill High, and everyone piled off, getting their bags out and hugging their parents. 

Peyton's dad had just come back from a trip and was there to see her, as were Jake's parents with Jenny. Jake was really happy to see his daughter, and twirled her round in the air before handing her to Peyton, who kissed her and was overjoyed to hear that she hadn't forgotten her name!

Deb was there to see Nathan and told Lucas that his mom was on her way. Brooke stood back a little, watching everyone telling their parents about the trip.

"Hey," Lucas came up to her, and wrapped an arm round her.

"Where's your mom?" Brooke asked.

"She's on her way," Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"They'd come if they could," Lucas said quietly, guessing what was bothering her.

"Thanks, but we both know that's not true," Brooke said, looking up at him. Lucas hugged her tighter, and she smiled, "It's okay," she said, "I didn't mean to get all down."

He kissed her, and they went over to the others.

"Brooke," Jake said, as they approached them, "Do you want to baby-sit Jenny tomorrow?"

A huge smiled spread across Brooke's face, "Really?"

"Yeah, I figure if Lucas is with you she might survive." He grinned.

"Thank you so much Jake," she flung her arms round him. Lucas smiled watching her, "I'll make sure she doesn't pierce her ears or anything," he reassured Jake.

Jake laughed, "Thanks man."

"Um…Brooke, I don't mean to crush you're high but…" Peyton indicated to a figure standing a little way away from them.

They all looked over.

"Oh my god," Brooke groaned. Lucas rolled his eyes, "Can't he get the message?" He began making his way over to him ignoring Brooke calling him back.

"Look man, I just want to talk to her," Felix said as Lucas approached him.

"How many times do we have to tell you, she doesn't want to talk to you!" Felix took a step back.

"What right do you have to talk to me about her, she can tell me that herself!"

He shoved Lucas roughly out the way, but before he could move forward Lucas pinned him against the wall, "I'm not saying I can control what she does, or who she talks to. But if you care about her _at all_ you'll leave her alone," he said.

Felix set his teeth and glared at Lucas, who turned and walked back to Brooke.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"Sorry, I know you didn't want me to get involved but there's only so much of that guy I can take bef…"

He was cut off by Brooke kissing him, "It's okay," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms round her, "No problem."

A car pulled up and he looked up to see it was his mom. He glanced at Brooke and she smiled at him, releasing him and giving him a slight push.

He went to meet his mom, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much," Karen said.

"I missed you too Ma."

"So did you have a good trip?" Karen asked, as Lucas stepped back.

"Yeah, it was good," Lucas replied, smiling. He noticed Karen looking over his shoulder, and turned round to see Brooke standing there.

"Brooke, it's good to see you," Karen said, and hugged her.

"Thanks, you too," Brooke said. She looked at Lucas and he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Um…the others are going out to a movie later," she said, remembering what she'd come over for, "Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, great. I'll come and pick you up."

Brooke smiled again, and kissed him, keeping it short, fully aware of his mom standing behind him. Lucas captured her lips once more when they broke apart though, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye Broody," she turned and walked to her car. He watched her walk away, and then turned back to his mom, who was looking at him withher eyebrows raised.

He chuckled, "Okay, so it was really good."

Karen laughed. "You'll have to tell me everything on the way home." They went to the car and Lucas glanced over his shoulder just before he got in. Brooke saw him and caught his eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'Definitely the best trip ever.'

* * *

_So there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I've really enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much to everybody that reviewed, each one means a lot to me and keeps me writing. It's your last chance to **review** so **please** hit that button and tell me what you thought!_

_I've got some plans for a sort of sequel at college, butit might be a while before I've got it worked out.I might post a one shot interlude bit between the two stories in a bit, so keep a look out for it..._


End file.
